Of Light and Shadow
by CommanderGreya
Summary: The Rebel Alliance is fighting a lost war against the Empire and the Jedi are just a mere myth nowadays. But the rebels have a secret ally only a legend tells about which is waiting to be summoned. Will they unite and succeed in defeating the Empire? Who is this mysterious 'Shadow' the Empire is after? And why does Heather have the feeling that her brother Hiccup isn't dead?
1. Prologue

Of Light and Shadow

 **Summary:The Rebel Alliance is fighting a lost war against the Empire and the Jedi are** **just a mere myth nowadays. But the rebels have a secret ally, only a legend tells about** **which is waiting to be summoned. Will they unite and succeed in defeating the Empire?** **Who is this mysterious 'Shadow' the Empire is after? And why does Heather have the** **feeling that her brother Hiccup isn't dead?**

\--

 **I do not own How to train your dragon or Star Wars.**

\--

The legend of Light and Shadow

 _There will be a time of Darkness_

 _But Light won't fade_

 _It will fight back_

 _And yet,it won't be able to defeat Darkness_

 _Therefore Light will need the help of a Shadow_

 _At the moment of defeat the Shadow will be summoned_

 _through a bond of friendship_

 _and a bond of siblings_

 _The battle will be won but victory will still be at the horizon_

 _Light must learn to trust Shadow_

 _for Shadow must guide Light to victory_

 _As one they will win_

 _As one they will restore peace_

 _As one they will remain_

 _and never part ways_

 _As one they shall create an Alliance, a Union, a Bond_

 _of Light and Shadow_

\--

The Jedi Order had fallen and now the few remaining Jedi were scattered around the galaxy,hiding in exile. The Empire had risen and quickly took over many planets and systems by

force. The Emperor ruled with an iron fist, daring anyone to cross his path. And yet there

were some willing to fight for freedom.

That's how the Rebel Alliance was formed. Lead by Stoick and Valka Haddock the Rebels

could look back to many victories and successful missions. But then, the Empire reacted and

the Rebels suddenly suffered losses. Yet the Rebels were not willing to give up and soon the

mere Rebellion turned into the Galactic Civil War, a heated, galaxy wide conflict.

In this whole mess neither the Empire nor the Rebel Alliance noticed the rise of another

powerful faction in the unknown regions which remained neutral so far.

 _The Dragon Legion_

\--

 **I really hope that you liked it. This is my first fic, so go easy on me. please?**

 **Now a shoutout to _RedLegoManiac_! Go check him out, because his story _Guardian of the Balance_ inspired me. Now _RedLegoManiac_ , if you think I copied something or have any other problem with this story, related to your work, just contact me and let me know if I should take the story down,discontinue it or something else. In case _RedLegoManiac_ doesn't notice, feel free to tell him/her about what I just mentioned.**

 **And yes, Hiccup and Heather are siblings, twins to be exact. Dagur will be in this story, just without a sister... but a father... _dun dun duuun_**

 **Bis zum nächsten mal! Until next time!**

 **-Eric**


	2. From Heather Razorwhip

Of Light and Shadow

\--

 **I do not own How to train your Dragon or Star Wars.**

\--

 **Outer Rim;**

 **wild space:**

A sizeable fleet inched it's way forward through the vastness of space. The fleet of the Rebel Alliance consisted of many different ships, some larger or newer, some smaller or older. Leading the formation of vessels was the _Skullcrusher_. The heavy armoured ship was equipped with a mix of heavy and light turbolaser and ion-cannon emplacements. The heavier weapons were more concentrated on the sides of the ship. While not the fastest, a _Rumblehorn_ -class Destoyer could track most ships from systems away. Although smaller than an _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyer at 1300 metres it could, due to it's strong shielding and heavy armour, put up a fight against an Imperial Star Destroyer and decimating it when the Rumblehorn Destoyer could aim it's side at the Imperial Star Destroyer and fire a broadside. A Rumblehorn Destoyer could also hold up to 10 fighter squadrons, with some spare space in both of the two hangars.

\--

Inside, sitting in her crew quarters, on her bed, was Heather 'the Unhinged' Haddock. She had a lean build,raven black hair that was pulled into a braid, reaching to her abdomen and stunning green eyes. She wore brown boots, dark brown trousers and a light grey long sleeved shirt underneath a dark brown t-shirt with a hood attached to it. She also wore a dark brown tanktop, made of berkian leather, to protect her upper body, a skirt, made of plates of gronckle iron and silver coloured phase II clone armour on her knees,forearms, elbows and shoulders. A belt was wrapped around her waist, so that her leather armour clung to her waist.

"Heather, yer needed on tha bridge.", echoed the voice of General Gobber,or simply Gobber,from her left forearm.

She sighed and got up, rising to her full height of 6'1"/1,85m and walking over to her locker. Heather opened it and got her holstered HL-27 light blaster pistol, a small yet powerful and accurate weapon and... her _lightsaber_. It was made from dark grey metal, with runes etched into it. There was a berkian leather band wrapped around the gripping area, a piece of home she took everywhere back then.

She quickly grabbed her weapons, strapped her blaster pistol against her right tigh and clipped her lightsaber to her belt. Heather could remember the day well, she showed everyone her true identity. It was nearly half a year ago...

\--

 **FLASHBACK**

 _They had finally found out the location of the captured wookies. 'Chief' Stoick had sent a small rescue team,lead by Captain Astrid Hofferson. The female blonde was a fierce fighter and good leader, despite her hot temper. The small team consisted of Captain Astrid Hofferson, Sergeant Fishlegs Ingerman, Corporal Snotlout Jorgenson, Privates Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston and Lieutenant Heather Razorwhip._

 _At that time there were two important things the Rebels didn't know about:_

 _They didn't know the Empire knew or rather expected what they planned._

 _And that Heather Razorwhip was in truth Heather 'the Unhinged' Haddock and a former Jedi Knight who served in the Clone Wars._

\--

 _The 'Flightmare' jumped out of hyperspace above the planet of Kessel. It was an 'Corellian G9 Rigger' freighter_ **[Twilight]** _, which had been in possesion of the Hofferson family for generations._

 _"Alright everyone,get ready, we have to do this quickly.", sounded Astrid's voice over the comlink._

 _They entered the atmosphere and as soon as the Imperial mining facility came into range, Astrid blasted a watchtower with the weapons mounted on the 'Flightmare'. On the ground were the captured wookies,guarded by a few stormtroopers. The 'Flightmare' landed and the team dismounted and engaged the stormtroopers. The guards were quickly taken out and now the Rebels moved to free the wookies._

 _That was, however, when an Imperial troop transport landed_ , a _squad of stormtroopers and an ISB agent got off he transport and opened fire on the Rebels. The ISB agent was Eret son of Eret and had been interfering in actions of the Rebels for quite a while. The team of Rebels was forced to take cover and attack the Imperial reinforcements. However, they were driven back ever so slowly._

 _Heather couldn't stand by and let the mission fail. She had to throw her cover away. For the wookies, for her team and friends, for the Rebel Alliance, for what she believed in and... for Hiccup... She would show her true self, her deepest secret._

 _Heather took a deep breath, stood up from her cover and walked towards the stormtroopers. She could hear her friends calling_.

 _"What are you doing!?"_

 _"Get back to cover!"_

 _"Heather!"_

 _Time seemed to slow down for Heather, she continued walking, while dodging blasterbolts withe ease._

 _'For Hiccup.', she told herself and got her weapon out. Her lightsaber. And ignited it. The blue blade sprang forth and emitted the typical humming sound_.

 _The Imperials had stopped shooting momentarily, confused at what that Rebel was doing._

 _Surprised,_ _agent Eret ordered his men:" Open fire on... on the Jedi!" The fear, surprise and disgust prominent in his shaky voice._

 _Reluctantly ,the stormtroopers fired again, so were the equally surprised Rebels._ _Heather blocked and redirected oncoming laserbolts back to the Imperials. The stormtroopers fell one after_ _another._

 _Feeling like this was the right moment, Heather yelled:"Go, free the wookies! And then let's get out of here!"_

 _Without saying anything, Fishlegs and the twins scrambled over to the wookies and cut their shackles, while Astrid and Snotlout provided cover fire. Heather still blocked oncoming blasterbolts, twirling her lightsaber elegantly in front of her, the only thing seen was a blue blur._

 _"Let's go!", Astrid shouted._

 _The Rebels retreated and escorted the wookies back to the 'Flightmare'. Astrid made a dash for the cockpit, started the engines and took off shortly after, the laserbolts fired by the stormtroopers being absorbed by the deflectorshield._

\--

 _Frustrated, agent Eret punched one of his men in the face, or visor, knocking him out. 'Darth Skrillus wouldn't be pleased about this.', he thought._

\--

 _In orbit the 'Flightmare' jumped into hyperspace. Astrid entered the cargo bay where everyone else was. It was awfully quiet, until Fishlegs spoke:"So... Jedi, huh?"_

 _"Heather Haddock, Knight of the Jedi order and daughter to Stoick and Valka Haddock, at your service.", Heather said, smiling shyly and giving a mock bow._

\--

 **And first chapter done! So, next chapter more about Heather's past and the gang. I hope you are as excited as I am!**

 **If you haven't noticed, I will change the heights of the people, like I did with Heather in this chapter. Why? Because I think it's more realistic and just 'cause I can.**

 **Anyone who can guess who this _Darth Skrillus_ might be?**

 **I want to tell you that I don't have uploading-patterns. It depends on many factors if I have time to write and upload, so please don't expect regular uploads!**

 **Bis zum nächsten mal! Until next time!**

 **-Eric**


	3. to Heather Haddock

Of Light and Shadow

\--

 **I don't own How to train your Dragon or Star Wars.**

\--

 _"Jedi Knight!?", yelled Snotlout in disbelief after a few seconds of silence._

 _"You're...", Tuffnut began._

 _"Stoick and Valka's...", Ruffnut continued._

 _"Daughter!?", Tuffnut finished their sentence._

 _"Wait, THE Heather Haddock!?", exclaimed Fishlegs excitedly._

 _"HEY! Guys, give her some room!", yelled Astrid, seeing that Heather was a bit overwhelmed by the rest of the gang's reaction. Heather nodded at Astrid as a sign of thanks and then faced Snotlout and answered him:"Yes, I was a Jedi Knight." She turned to the twins and said:"Indeed, I am their daughter." The gang could see sparkles in Heather's eyes, as if she was recalling a good memory, before they suddenly turned sad. "I also had a brother, but...", Heather trailed off and sighed sadly, closing her eyes. They didn't fail to notice the single tear rolling down her cheek._

 _She opened her eyes again, wiped the tear away and looked at Fishlegs. "As for you Fish, what do you mean with 'THE Heather Haddock'?", Heather stated, confused._ _"You are a legend Heather! There are so many stories from the Clone Wars about you. Ohmygod ohmygod, I can't believe this!", squealed_ _Fishlegs._ _"A legend, huh? I never would've guessed that.", said Astrid and looked at Heather who just smiled shyly in response. "Come on, Fishlegs, tell us more about this Heather Haddock."_

 _"Okay let me think. Uhm, well there's that story about the Republic freeing Ryloth. After many battles and with the help of the local Twi'lek guerilla, the Seperatists were pushed back to the capital. With a trick a Jedi, named Heather Haddock avoided the enemy's security systems and activated the plasma bridge so the Republic troops and the guerilla could get into the capital._ _Then she fought her way through the capital which was full of battledroids, captured the Seperatist_ _leader and forced him to surrender." Everyone looked at Heather who took a deep breath and then said:"Yes, the battle for Lessu happened that way, sort of." There was more to the story but she wouldn't tell them, she had suffered enough today. Reminding her of 'him' made her heart nearly explode in grief and sadness. Also, how would she tell them that she had help from not so regular soldiers, especially 'them'. Their mere existance was a myth and Heather liked to keep it that way, for now._

 _"Do you remember more stories Fishlegs?", Astrid asked intrigued. Fishlegs looked pensive for a moment. "Oh, there's that story about the battle of Christophsis. I have been told that Heather snuck behind Seperatist lines and destoyed a shield generator after she fought a horde of LR-57 Combat Droids. This allowed the Republic artillery to fire at the previously under the shield advancing battledroids."_ _Heather only nodded. The twins and Snotlout stared at her with awe, while Astrid just smiled at her and Fishlegs..., well he was busy rambling about Jedi._

 _"Wow, so cool!", exclaimed Ruffnut. "So can you do this force thing, whatever?", asked Tuffnut, to which Heather only nodded again._ _"Ha, bet I could do that too!", Snotlout exclaimed, before leaving to take care of his 'manly' pride. Astrid looked at Heather and asked:"Want to grab something to eat?" The girl smiled and replied:"Sure."_ _The twins followed them which left Fishlegs alone in the cargo bay, still rambling about Jedi._

 **FLASHBACK END**

\--

Heather stepped through the door and entered the hallway. She turned to the right and made her way to one of the turbolifts. She didn't come across many crewmembers, but those who she did were rather _sturdy_ -looking. Well, most of the crew were Berkians or from somewhere else in the Archipelago System,which meant they were _Vikings_. Vikings originated from the Archipelago System, so they were most commonly found there. They were humans alright,but just stronger, more resistant against illness, coldness, poison and whatnot, just _sturdier_ overall and also _bigger_ (may it be taller, wider or mostly both), but that didn't mean _every_ Viking was a humongus gorilla. Heather herself for exmample was relatively slender for a Viking woman, but that didn't change the effects of her species' mutation.

Eventually, she arrived at the bridge of the _Skullcrusher_. She recognized most of the people present, some of them high ranking members of the Rebel Alliance. The rest of the gang was already there, standing on the side.

Astrid noticed Heather first and nodded at her. ' _Must be serious then._ ', Heather thougt. Astrid had ocean blue eyes, blonde hair, which was put into a complicated braid that reached her chest and white-creamish skin. She was 6'1 1/2" / 1,87m tall and supported a lean body. She wore dark blue combat trousers, dark grey half boots and a pale blue T-Shirt underneath a thick light brown jacket. She also wore a utility belt, with ammo clips and various other things on it, light brown gloves and a green and black shemagh. For armor she had knee pads, forearm guards and shoulder guards, which were hidden underneath her shemagh. There was a DL-44 heavy blaster pistol in a holster on her right tigh and a vibro-axe, an ancient berkian weapon,strapped to her back. As Captain,Astrid was the leader of the small group, because,Heather denied this position, despite being a Jedi. The blonde had a fiery temper, but could be kind and caring.

Next to her stood Snotlout. The 5'4 1/2" /1,64m tall Rebel had messy dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore black boots, grey trousers, a green pullover and a brown leather tunic, made of berkian leather, with integrated shoulder pads above it. His weapon of choice was a TL-50 Heavy Repeater. He was cocky and a bit arrogant, but he could be counted on in tough situations.

A little bit to the side, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were arguing about something, as usual. Both of them had dull blond hair and blue eyes and were 5'10" /1,78m tall. Tuffnut, the male twin had his hair in dreadlocks and wore brown boots, brown pants, a grey shirt and a dark blue fur coat with many pockets and a shoulder guard which was stolen from a Senate Commando on the right. Ruffnut, the female twin had her hair in two thick braids and wore dark blue boots, brown leggins, made from berkian leather, a purple long sleeved shirt and a yellow-brown vest and grey mandalorian forearm guards, which she stole. Both of them had a bandolier slung over their shoulder, filled with many variing explosives. They were mischievous tricksters, but their skills with explosives were undenieable. Tuffnut's weapon of choice was a MK II Paladin blaster rifle, stolen from a Senate Guard. Ruffnut had a customized Rodian Longrifle, a difficuilt but deadly weapon.

Lastly, Heather looked at Fishlegs. The husky man had short blonde hair, green eyes and was 6'1" /1,85m tall. He wore brown boots, dark green pants and a white shirt underneath a berkian leather coat. He was a gentle giant and a sponge for knowledge. Fishlegs was armed with a C-10 heavy blaster pistol, for self defense, since he wasn't the violent type.

"Alright, now that everyone is here I would like to tell you what this is all about", said Stoick. "Our spies have informed us,that an Imperial shipyard is currently lowly guarded"

"If we destroy this shipyard we will do a tremendous amount of damage to the Empire", Valka continued. "The capital ships will engage the Imperial vessels, so that the A-Wings can clear a path for the Y-Wings which will be escorted by some spare X-Wings that we don't need to cover the capital ships. "

"What about the Golan-Platforms?", Fishlegs suddenly asked, getting agreeing murmurs from everyone.

"Because o' tha' we'll bring tha B-Wings in, lad", Gobber answered.

"Alright, so did everyone get the plan?", Stoick asked, earning nods from the whole room. "Good, prepare yourselves! Soon we will set course to Hazuul Prime!"

The Rebels cheered and slowly filed out of the bridge.

\--

A cloaked figure knelt in a barely lit room. "Shadow, our knight reported on the newest activities of the Rebel Alliance", a man said after he entered through the door. The figure looked intently at the datapad given to him.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

\--

 **So here it finally is! I am so glad i finished it, phew.**

 **As I mentioned last chapter I messed with the heights a bit.**

 **So, 'Shadow ' has his first appereance. Next chapter will be a space battle, I just hope I can write it down as awesome as it is in my imagination.**

 **I really hope you enjoy this story as much as I do and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REWIEWS!!!**

 **Bis zum nächsten mal! Until next time!**

 **\- Eric**


	4. Little Brother Important AN!

Of Light and Shadow

\--

 **I don't own How to train your Dragon or Star Wars.**

 **Important A/N: I am on vacation for the next two weeks, so the next real chapter is sadly delayed. BUT! I am not heartless, so here is a short story about Heather and Hiccup!**

\--

Heather was asleep, but she was sweating and tossing around in her bed, clear signs of a nightmare. She had remembered the happy moments she had shared with Hiccup. But then she saw all of the sadness, hurt and suffering she lived through with her brother. She remembered the last time she saw him. She remembered his sacrifice. She remembered the moment he told her and everybody else to go, that they would hold them off long enough for them to retreat. He and _Alpha Squad_. Her heroes, rivals, friends, _brothers._ She and Hiccup were very close to their troops, but to Alpha Squad they were family. She remembered them becoming specks on the blasterfire-litten horizon. She remembered his last words to her:" _Heather listen to me,fight for what you believe in, fight for those who can't, but most importantly: **Be a light in the darkness for those who are blinded by it.**_ _I love you sis, but you must go now!" With that,he pushed her towards the waiting LAAT, turned_ _around and activated his lightsaber_.

\--

 **In the black vastness of Heather's mind**

Heather laid on the ground, curled into herself, and whimpered. Suddenly a bright light disturbed her. Heather sat up, still sniffling and looked towards the light and gasped at what she saw. There, walking towards her, with _her_ lightsaber in his hand, was Hiccup. Heather looked up at him, through watery eyes, when he came to a halt before her. He dropped her still activated weapon on the ground beside them, knelt down and enveloped her into a thight, soothing hug. _"Shh, it's going to be alright. You have to become a light Heather, so I will give you something that will help you with that." "Hiccup...",_ Heather whimpered. _"Here take it",_ he said and handed her her lightsaber, which was now deactivted. She took it. A comfortable bed appeared under her and Heather felt herself being tucked into a warm blanket. He turned to leave, but Heather grabbed his arm. " _Soon big sister, soon_ ", he whispered and her hand slipped away magically. " _Thank you... little brother_ ", she also whispered, watching him fade in the distance. Heather fell asleep, clutching her lightsaber thightly.

\--

Heather stilled in her sleep and her breathing evened. But before she slipped into a peaceful sleep, she whispered smiling:

"Little brother"

\--

 **Sorry for this short chapter but I already explained at the top. I hope you still like it.**

 **So, Alpha Squad makes it's first appereance. I have something planned for them.**

 **Is Hiccup dead? Heather thinks so, but you will see soon enough.**

 **Next chapter will be the space battle above Hazuul Prime. I said enough already.**

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 ** _Anonymus Noob the 2nd:_ Yes, hiccstrid will occur later. Be patient.**


	5. Knight of the Dragon Legion

Of Light and Shadow

\--

 **I don't own How to train your Dragon or Star Wars.**

\--

 **Outer Rim, wild space, _Skullcrusher_ , Hangar bay 1**

Heather wasn't focused. She went through her daily routine and prepared herself for the forthcoming battle, but she just couldn't forget her dream. She just couldn't figure it out why something like that even happened and when she reached out through the Force, she couldn't see clearly, there was a mist that she wasn't able to get rid of.

'I haven't thought about _him_ in a long time. I haven't thought about all of them for a long time!' Unwillingly, painful memories flashed by her mental eyes. Heather gasped and forced herself to think about something else, after she had closed her eyes thightly. 'But why? Why now, when I thougt that I had finally overcome their deaths? Even if it had been a coincedence there was the question: How? That wasn't a normal dream, I know it, I _felt_ it. But the only possibility would be... no. No. _No_ , it couldn't be, could it? That would mean that...'

Heather was pulled back into reality by the roaring of engines. From her spot next to her X-Wing she could see that it was a _Ghtroc 720_ light freighter. Just now she noticed the Chief, Valka, Gobber and her friends,who were apparently awaiting the ship. "Heather, there you are! Get over here!", called Astrid, who had spotted Heather next to her fighter. Heather made her way to her friends as the ramp of the freighter opened and a man of average height with a green hat, which looked thoroughy worn and a red poncho that looked equally worn down. He looked... normal. The job as a merchant was dangerous as its own, but being a rebel-sympathizer,-spy and -recruiter, the value of your head was high, even more so, if you turned out to be a good friend of Stoick Haddock. Regarding that, it was a good idea to maintain a low profile, remaining discreet and being insuspicious.

"Johann, old friend! It's good to see you!", exclaimed Stoick. "Hello Johann.", Valka smiled.

"Ah, it's good to see some familiar faces!", Johann said, spreading his arms. "Not that I would miss the shady bars of Nal Hutta or Tatooine!"

"So, did you keep your eyes and ears open?"

"Of course! And I have some interesting things to tell you. Come on board, let's have a seat!", Johann offered.

They complied and filed into the ship, each taking a seat at a table.

"The first one", Johann began "concerns Miss Heather over here."

"Me? Why?"

"Unfortunately yes. It seems that the Empire sends out _jedi-hunters_. And from what I heard they are quite good at their job."

"That complicates things.", said Valka who had found her composure again after the surprise. "Do you know more about them?"

"I have to be careful then.", Heather sighed.

"Yes,I will tell you more later. But the main focus of the Empire shifted from us to someone else.", Johann said.

"What could deter the Empire's focus on _us_? I mean we are practically their arch enemy. Is it a powerful crime- syndicate?", Astrid wondered, just like everyone else at the table.

"Powerful, yes. Syndicate, no. The Dragon Legion inflicted some serious damage upon the Empire.", Johann stated. Nobody noticed how Fishlegs noticeably perked up at that name, maybe because they all did.

"Just how powerful is this... Dragon Legion?", Stoick asked.

"From what I've heard they began in the _Arkanis_ _Sector_ and now their territory spans from Hypori to Utapau."

"Wait, that means you have been in their territory?"

"Only to Tatooine and aside from an _Corellian Gunship_ in orbit there wasn't anything special. My guess woul be that they don't want to get on Jabba's and in extension the Hutts' bad side."

"Seems logical.", Snotlout piped in. Again, no one noticed the knowing look on Fishlegs' face.

"Are they a threat?", Stoick wanted to know.

"I don't know Stoick. It's hard to say because I know barely anything abot them, but I think we could use another ally."

"Agreed. Anything else?"

"Ah, yes. Someone new is on place one of the Empire's most wanted list. Apparently he is called _Shadow_." Fishlegs' eyes widened slightly at the name but again, it went unnoticed.

"What about him?"Heather spoke up.

"That's the thing Miss Heather. I don't know more than that the Imperials are hellbent on killing him and that his bounty is ridicoulusly high.", Johann sighed.

"How much is the Empire willing to pay for him?", Valka asked.

"As much as for you two combined." Johann pointed at Valka and Stoick.

Everyone gaped openly at Johann. The amount of credits the Empire was willing to pay was absolutely breathtaking.

"Imagine all the destruction he must've caused to get a bounty that high, sister!", Tuffnut exclaimed. "Yes it must have been marvelous to watch!", Ruffnut replied.

The others shrugged off the twins' comments but looked at Johann expectanly, as if they wanted him to answer the indirect question.

Johann sighed:"Again, I don't know. He is what his name indicates: a shadow."

\--

After a while Johann had departed again and the Rebel fleet was now finishing its final preparations. Heather, like every other pilot, was already in the cockpit of her craft and on standby. The Rebel capital ships had lined up in formation and were getting ready for lightspeed.

" _Attention! Attention! Prepare for hyperspace-jump._ _Jump in 3... 2... 1..."_

Heather watched as the stars became blurs and prepared herself for what was to come. At least she thought so.

\--

 **Hazuul Prime, Imperial blockade**

The term "lowly guarded" had been slightly inaccurate. Lowly guarded; for Imperial standarts. The two fleets were evenly matched and it became a battle of skill and luck, after the B-Wings had destoyed the two Golan-Platforms. Though the Rebel starfighters had the upper hand, the Imperial capital ships did so too, which meant that the Rebels needed to win the fighter battle in order to support their own capital ships.

\--

"This is Green leader. We cleared a path in sector 7."

"Understood Green 1. This is flight control to squadrons Grey, Gold and Strike: Fly through sector 7 and eliminate the Imperial shipyards. Dragon squadron, you up for escort duty?"

"This is Dragon 1. Affirmative.", Astrid replied. "Dragons come in and form up behind me!"

"Dragon 2 here. Let's do this!", Heather said enthusiastically.

"Dragon 3 ready to be awesome!" Astrid groaned internally; _Snotlout_.

"Dragon 5 is here. Let's blow something up!"

"Dragon 4 also here. I wanted to say that Tuff!"

"Ha! Too late, sis!"

"Just you wait you son of a half-troll!" Astrid didn't fail to notice how the twins tried to ram each other but ignored them anyway.

\--

Stoick stood on the bridge of the _Skullcrusher_ and looked at the battle. The flagship of the 1. Rebel Alliance fleet was currently engaging several Imperial vessels at once.

"Sir the _Vigilante_ reports that the _Stronghold_ and the _Mjölnir_ have suffered heavy damage and that the left flank is slowly crumbling.", an officer said to Stoick.

"Tell Valka to rally the left and meet up with us at the centre. How is the mission progressing?"

"Sector 7 has been cleared by Green squadron. The Y-Wings are beginning their attack run and are being escorted by Dragon squadron. The _Kingstail_ and the _Berk's Wrath_ are watching their backs", the flight officer told Stoick.

"We can't keep this up for much longer Stoick.", Gobber warned his friend.

"I know but we have to push through!"

"Sir! The _Fierce_ is going down!", an officer yelled. Looking outside, Stoick saw how the _Nadder_ -class went down in a giant explosion. Chaos broke out on the bridge and Stoick began barking orders. In the midst of this, nobody noticed how Fishlegs, who had stayed on the _Skullcrusher_ as an assisting tactitian, grabbed his comlink and contacted the only ones who could arrive soon enough to help them.

"Chief! The rest of the left flank is...", an officer began but was interrupted by another:"Vessels coming out of hyperspace! They're Imperial!"

"Damn, it's a trap! Abort mission we have to retreat!", Stoick yelled.

\--

Heather, as everyone else, was shocked at the Imperial reinforcements. She heard Astrid scream 'evasive maneuvers' but she reacted out of instinct, when she jerked her fighter around to evade flying into the debris of the destoyed Y-Wings and to escape the _Tartan Cruiser_ chasing them. They had nearly reached their destination when the Imperial cruiser jumped out of hyperspace in front of them.

"This is flight control! Abort mission! I repeat, abort mission and return to mothership!"

"Alright Dragons, close S-foils and return to the _Skullcrusher_!", Astrid ordered.

With that the squadron raced back to their mothership. As they came closer, Heather could see that the _Skullcrusher_ was damaged and currently being engaged by two Star Destroyers at the same time. Further back she spotted the battered shapes of the rest of the Rebel attack force. Stoick had obviously decided to hold off the enemy long enough for the rest to retreat. Heather felt sick at that thought, she had lived through one such situation before. 'Just like...'

" _Hiccup_."

\--

Fishlegs had been worried before an explosion threw him to the ground, but now he was scared too. 'What's taking them so long?', he thought in despair. Another explosion rocked the ship and someone cried:"The shields are down!"

Just as everyone on the bridge thought their doom was certain, four ships jumped out of hyperspace. A large ship,approximately 2 000 meters long, Fishlegs identified as a _Providence_ -class Dreadnought, came out basically right next to the _Skullcrusher's_ bridge on port side. And he proudly noticed the crest on the side of the ship: A black sword in between two equally black wings on red ground. Three other ships, Fishlegs recognized as _Venator_ -class Star Destroyers had jumped to a point a little further back. The Dreadnought immedeatly opened up on the ISD on the righthand side, while the Venators deployed an odd mix of fighters and bombers. Only when they got closer Fishlegs could see that they were in fact _Hyena_ -class bombers and _ARC 170_ starfighters. They flew overhead the _Skullcrusher_ and bombed the ISD, the Dreadnought was currently engaging.

\--

 **Dragon Legion Vessel _Cloudjumper_ , bridge**

"We need to do something those Imperials won't expect. How about a little maneuver, captain?", a figure in a cloak suggested.

"You're not thinking about what I think you are?"

"Oh you can count on it. Maybe a Red Death maneuver? Or perhaps... yes, of course! Captain, execute the Haddock maneuver.", the figure said with a mad grin on its face.

"With pleasure.", the captain answered also grinning. "Divert power to frontal deflector shields! Course 712, full speed ahead!"

"Aye, sir!", the helmsman replied and got to work.

" _All hands, this is the captain speaking: Executing Haddock maneuver. Brace for impact!_ "

"Also, contact the _Lost Princess_ and the _Frost Guardian_. I want those shipyards destoyed!", the cloaked person told the captain.

"And the _Brave Archer_?", the captain asked.

"Tell them to search for any escape pods, Alliance or Imperial, rescue or capture them and to support the _Lost Princess_ and the _Frost Guardian_ if neeeded."

"Sir! Impact in 10 seconds!"

\--

The Rebels were surprised as the unknown ship suddenly moved forward and unleashed a hail of turbolaser fire at the _Imperial_ _II_ -class Star Destroyer. But they weren't prepared for the large Dreadnought to smash its bow right into the bridge of the Imperial vessel. Fishlegs smiled internally, he knew exactly what they had done: Every ship of the Dragon Legion was somehow modified and so it was no surprise that the bow of the Dreadnought looked very sturdy, built for ramming and very much undamaged. A huge explosion in the distance made the Rebels forget the incapacitated Star Destroyer.

"It's the shipyards.", Stoick gasped.

"They're destroyed!", Gobber exclaimed.

Everyone on the bridge cheered loudly, except Fishlegs who walked up to the chief and whispered:"Hate to break the mood Chief but I don't think it's the right time to celebrate right now."

The Chief looked at him briefly before shouting:"Alright, that's enough!" He opened his mouth again but before he could say anything someone yelled:"We're being hailed Chief! I think it's the big ship."

"Patch them through!", Stoick ordered.

A man with short, dark hair could be seen. He wore armor plates on his chest and shoulders, more couldn't be seen. "I am captain Thuggory of the Dragon Legion vessel _Cloudjumper_ and I can assure you that we won't attack you. We came to your aid on behalf of one of our own, but I am not the one to tell you that.", He said and stepped back and a head wearing a hood took his place. "Greetings. I am Shadow, leader of the Dragon Legion. ", the figure said and pulled his hood down revealing... a face concealed by a scarf. "You must excuse me, my head is very valueable at the moment, so I am only being cautious." He made a short pause and after he saw Stoick nod he began again. "Anyways... you may rise Fishlegs Ingerman, Knight of the Dragon Legion. " The crowd which had gathered around the holotable looked at Fishlegs, who stood up with a neutral expression on his face. "Now before you say anything, let me speak first. Fishlegs may be a member of the Dragon Legion, but he joined the Rebel Alliance on his own. As we are not enemies now, which will hopefully remain that way, he is not a traitor, so please don't punish him." Stoick only nodded. "Now, I have a proposition for you..." "Well tell us, lad!", Gobber told him after some seconds of silence. "The Dragon Legion is offering you an alliance. For now I can only guarantee that you may enter our territory freely. I would be willing to discuss the details with you later.", Shadow stated.

"So where is the catch? It sounds as if you would gain hardly anything with this alliance.", Stoick said "There is none. Every Dragon Legionnaire swore to protect the free and innocent people. We don't do it for glory or credits. We protect those who can't protect themselves.", Fishlegs answered, surprising everyone. "Well said Fishlegs.", commented Shadow. "Well then, when do we discuss the details? ", Stoick asked.

"Go to Fishlegs when you are ready because I suppose you wish to discuss this with others first. ", Shadow said.

"Very well." Both Stoick and Shadow nodded and the hologram of Shadow dispersed.

\--

 **First of all I am very sorry for the long wait! So, anyway, new chapter. I hope you like it**!

 **So, the Rebel Alliance and the Dragon Legion work together now and Fishlegs is a double agent.**

 **What more secrets do I probably still have to reveal? You'll find out in some time don't worry ;)**

 **Really appreciate the rewiews btw!**

 **Bis zum nächsten mal! Until next time!**

 **-Eric**


	6. Just a hunch

Of Light and Shadow

\--

 **I don't own How to train your Dragon or Star Wars.**

 **Rebel camp, deep in the jungle of Devaron**

The situation was tense, you could practically fell the tension radiating off of the Rebel soldiers. They readied themselves for the imminent fight: weapons were checked, gear was put on and orders were barked. The sound of engines disturbed the scene and the grass of the clearing was parted by the wind the vessel produced. As the _Flightmare_ touched down, several Rebels had already gathered around the landing zone. The blue ship let down its landing ramp and Heather stepped into the tropical climate of Devaron. She had to admit, it was beautiful, but there was something else, it was calling her, barely a whisper, but still there. She could feel it through the Force.

"Those supplies aren't going to unload themselves!" Astrid's yelling snapped her out of her stupor, but Heather decided that she would investigate it later.

\--

Commander Cicero Zalman was worried. They needed to destroy this Imperial Research facility, however he doubted they would be able to do it. His scouts had never returned and, although he had requested reinforcements, he feared he wouldn't have enough manpower. He sighed and rested his forehead into his hand. Someone cleared his throat in front of him and Zalman looked up.

"What is it?"

"The, uhm... reinforcements are here, Sir." The soldier saluted and stepped to the side, revealing six young people. The tall blonde woman stepped up to the table.

"I am Captain Astrid Hofferson. My team and I are here at your request.", she said and extended her arm.

" _You're_ my reinforcements!?", exclaimed Zalman indignantly and stood up.

"Yes, our forces are already spread thin and we're the best you can get at the moment. I also know my team is capable enough. ", recipocrated Astrid firmly. Only now Zalman noticed that he had to look up somewhat to meet her eyes, which were glaring at him. He sat down again, burying his head in his hands and sighing heavily, before he stood up again and offered Astrid his hand.

"Cicero Zalman." Astrid shook his hand. She looked at him. He was a little bit shorter than her, obviously because he was a normal human, and had brown eyes and hair. He wore a grey and black overall and some protective armor on his upper body, left shoulder and right forearm **[Look at Thomas Lasky from Halo for reference]**.

"And they are Lieutenant Heather Haddock, Sergeant Fishlegs Ingerman, Corporal Snotlout Jorgenson and Privates Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston." Astrid pointed at the rest of her team.

"Commander ", the husky blonde man he now knew as Fishlegs adressed him. "There is an easy solution to your lack of manpower."

"We already asked the locals and only roughly a dozen were willing to help.", Zalman said dismissively.

"I wasn't speaking of that."

"Then what do you have in mind?"

"The Dragon Legion.", Fishlegs stated flatly. It was true, it had been several months now since the Dragon Legion and the Rebel Alliance formed an alliance.

"And how are you going to do that?", Zalman asked slightly exasparated.

Fishlegs took out a holoprojector, activated it and tapped various buttons. After waiting a while, a holagram of a cloaked figure appeared.

"Fishlegs what brings you to this call?", a male voice asked.

"We are in need of your help Shadow. "

\--

 **Somewhere near Imperial Research station 053, jungle, Devaron** **,1 day later**

The sounds of nature animated the jungle and a rippling stream followed its course through the thick vegetation. The idyll was disturbed by a vibro-axe slashing the flora to pieces and the sound of splashing water produced by twelve boots stepping through the stream.

"Alright, we're almost there. Keep your heads down and watch out!", spoke Astrid quietly, while continuing to clear a path with her axe.

"Why are we doing this now? I can't see anything! ", Tuffnut complained.

"That's the point, blockhead.", Ruffnut said.

"Be quiet.", Heather shushed them.

"Bu-."

"Just shut up!", Heather hissed menacingly and put a hand on Astrid's shoulder. "Someone is nearby. I can feel it."

"How many and where?", Astrid asked.

"Three or four, about 200 meters in this direction." Heather pointed in the direction where she felt the presence.

"Alright, let's move. Quietly!", Astrid whispered.

The gang sneaked through the bushes until Astrid halted them.

"Three contacts, front 10 meters." She quickly spied over the ledge they were perched upon and then turned around.

"Ruffnut you take the far one in the middle, I will take the one on the right and Heather, you take out the left one."

Heather sneaked forward a little, focused on the Scouttrooper and drew back her opened hand.

The silence of the forest was shortly disturbed by the sound of a fired Rodian Longrifle and three bodies hitting the ground.

"Come on, we're nearly there.", said Astrid, who had reclaimed her axe.

\--

They pressed themselves to the wall surrounding the Imperial facility not far away from an unguarded door.

"Alright our mission is to infiltrate the facility, steal their research, then get out and give signal to Commander Zalman, so that they can destoy it. We'll need a diversion though. That means you, Ruff, Tuff need to set charges to the wall on the other side of the complex. Can you get that done without getting seen?"

Astrid's question was answered with a nod from the twins.

"But we need to get in first.", Snotlout remarked, standing in front of the door. "Because it's locked."

"We could blow it up!", Tuffnut suggested.

"No, we need to get in unnoticed!", Astrid explained. "That means no explosions or anything else that draws attention!"

"I could try to-..." Heather ignored the rest of Fishlegs' suggestion, walked to the door and shoved Snotlout aside. She looked at the door and at the console in the wall next to it, before she focused on the two halves of the door, brought her hands up and forced them apart. **(No pun intended)**

"... or _that_.", Fishlegs said, while the others gaped at her. They knew she was a jedi, but is was rare she would do something like that.

"Stop staring and get inside already!", Heather told them.

They quickly sneaked through the door and crouched behind some crates, taking in their surroundings. Behind them, Heather closed the door again with the force.

"Okay, we need to split up.", Astrid stated. "Ruff, Tuff, you know what to do." The twins nodded and ran off. "Fishlegs, Snotlout, you go into that building over there." She pointed across the courtyard that was occasonially illuminated by some searchlights. "Heather and I will search this building here." Astrid gestured for Heather to follow her to a building with many antennas on the roof.

\--

 **Near Imperial Research facility 053, Devaron**

"Commander, we have everything. We are now getting out.", came Astrid's voice over the comlink. Zalman nodded and pulled out his blaster.

"This is it men! CHARGE! FOR THE REBELLION!", he screamed and ran forward, the Rebels following, impatient after a day of waiting.

The Dragon Legionnaires standing behind the Rebels looked at the scene unfazed. Unlike the Rebels who wore camouflage to blend into the environment, the Legionnaires were clad in black. Everyone of them wore a dark red chest- and backplate, while some others wore more armor pieces, but they all bore the insignia of the Dragon Legion. The Legionnaires looked at a man clad in a black cloak. He nodded and they stormed after the rebels. The man looked around, before vanishing into black smoke.

\--

The explosion droned out the sound of the beginning battle, but their distraction seemed rather pointless now. They had been discovered, before they could escape through the door, they had come in and they were now holding off a platoon of Stormtroopers. Heather ducked behind her crate and loked around: Astrid and Snotlout fired relentlessly, the twins popped out here and there, confusing the Stormtroopers and Fishlegs cowered behind a crate. He looked over at her and their gazes met for a short time, before Heather nodded, propped herself up and fired her blaster again. His warning cry was in vain, because the thermal detonator already exploded.

Heather's sight was blurry and a high pitched sound gave her a headache. She held herself up with her elbow and rubbed her head. Her vision was still blurry, but she could see the Stormtroopers walking in her direction, blasters raised, but suddenly something black appeared behind the nearest Stormtrooper and vanished again, the trooper dropping to the ground. Another Stormtrooper fell and she heard muffled screams of "It's the Shadow!" and "Run!" before something, apparently an arm extended from the black blur and blue lights appeared, blasterbolts, she later remembered, and more white blurs fell to the ground. But this sound, it was familiar, she just couldn't place it. Heather gasped, as something blue, surrounded by black entered her field of view. She rubbed her forehead, closed her eyes and heard a male voice say "You need to go now, hurry!" , but when she opened her eyes again, her senses having returned to normal, she couldn't see him anywhere.

Heather quickly got up and helped her friends. They didn't question the dead Stormtroopers, because a figure landed in front of them, he was male, but his face was covered by a helmet. More important though, were the Imperial symbols on his black armor. The group of Rebels raised their weapons, but Heather gasped as the man pulled something out that was umistakeably a lightsaber, although a design she had never seen before.

"No! Run!", she cried. They looked at her like she was crazy, but the man activated the device and the red blade was enough for them to change their minds and follow Heather's warning. They scrambled through the door which was now miraculously open and ran into the jungle.

"Where are we going?", Snotlout asked.

"Not back to the camp.",Astrid concluded.

"Just follow me!", yelled Heather and made a force jump over a large boulder in her way. "I know where to go."

"And that would be where!?", Snotlout asked again.

"I don't know, it's just a hunch.", smirked Heather.

\--

The cloaked figure jumped from branch to branch, from treetop to treetop and followed the group of Rebels. Shadow blamed him for the Rebels' misfortune of meeting the Inquisitor. Now the best he could do was to help them and conceal his presence in the force, because only then, the Inquisitor would keep believing that _she_ was the notorious Shadow. So he kept going to where _she_ and him were equally drawn, only that he could see it already above the treetops.

\--

" _Just you run Shadow, I'll get you anyhow_ ", the Inquisitor thought and smirked evilly. "Brother, you should come here, I found her."

The Inquisitor listened patiently to the reply.

"Yes, I'm sure that she is."

\--

 **Alright people, new chapter!**

 **What did Shadow do and where is Heather going?**

 **Now the gang has two Inquisitors on their heels. Is that bad? Who knows?**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it isn't as long as the last one, but not as chaotic. I think?**

 **Reviews very much appreciated!**

 **Bis zum nächsten mal! Until next time!**

 **\- Eric**


	7. The temple of Eedit

Of Light and Shadow

\--

 **I don't own How to train your Dragon or Star Wars.**

\--

 **Somewhere in the jungle, Devaron**

"Come on, we're getting closer!", Heather said to her friends.

The pounding of her heart and her heavy breathing toned out the sounds of the world around her, as she continued to run. Occassonially she could hear boots hitting the ground, if it were hers, she didn't know. Her tunnel vision stopped and the sounds of nature returned, when Heather skidded to a halt in front of a gigantic fallen tree, which blocked the way. She heard her friends also halting behind her.

"Should we blow it up?", Ruffnut asked, holding a thermal detonator.

"No.", Heather said in a determined tone.

Heather closed her eyes and held her hands up. The others watched as the tree began to tremble.

"What is she doing?", Snotlout whispered.

"Using the Force.", Fishlegs whispered back.

Branches and vines snapped as the tree was lifted into the air.

"Whoah!", Tuffnut exclaimed.

Cracking sounds could be heard and splinters fell to the ground when the tree ws broken in half. The two parts were tossed to the side and Heather slumped, exhausted.

"I... I'll have to practice that.", Heather panted.

A cold shiver ran down her spine. Heather shuddered.

"Hurry, he's coming closer!" And with that they sped off again.

\--

 **Temple of Eedit, Devaron**

To say the gang was surprised when they stumbled upon a road was an understatement.

"Why is there a road in the middle of the jungle?", Snotlout asked.

"Don't know, don't care. The mere excistance of such anarchy is exciting.", Ruffnut stated.

"Indeed sister and behold these trees: glorious!", Tuffnut said.

"Uhm, guys those aren't trees these are vines. Huge vines.", Fishlegs told them, while Snotlout muttered something about the twins being scary like that.

"That's nice and all, but we need to follow... ", Astrid stopped her sentence and looked around to see Heather walking towards a large structure at the end of the road. "Heather..."

They ran after her. When they finally caught up to Heather, they had already reached the gate of the building.

"What is this?", Snotlout asked.

"I have no idea.", Astrid answered as she looked a the tall door that was covered in vines. "Heather?"

"This... this is a jedi temple.", Heather breathed.

"Wait? Another one?", Fishlegs said confused. "I thought the only one was on Coruscant."

"No, there are many temples spread around the whole galaxy.", Heather told him.

"We can barricade ourselves in there and hide from this... guy.", Astrid spoke.

"Why are we even running from him!?", Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah we're like _more_ than him!", Tuffnut piped in.

"Because he's _dangerous_! He's a sith! A user of the _dark_ side of the force! A merciless, cold-blooded _killer_! You can't do anything against him, he's too powerful. He'll kill you before you could even lay a finger on him!", Heather snapped and glared at them.

The twins took a step back and the others stared in shock at Heather's eyes which were glowing.

"W- w- we... still have t- to get in- inside.", Fishlegs stuttered.

"And how do you think we're going to do that?", Snotlout asked irritated.

"Simple.", Heather, whose eyes had returned to normal, said. She waved her hand in front of the large door. The doors began to open shortly after and after some protest the vines snapped, allowing the gate to open completely. Heather stepped inside, grabbed her lightsaber and activated it. The dark entry hall was bathed in the blue light, still after some meters the glow faded and the large hall was dark again. She turned around, facing her friends.

"Are you coming or what?", Heather asked with her lightsaber held high. She then began to cross the hall, aiming for a hallway. Astrid followed without hesitation and soon the others did too. The hallway was wet and the air smelled old. The gang continued to walk down the corridor when a crunching sound could be heard which ended in a 'thump'.

"What was that!?", Tuffnut demanded with, looking around, as if he was searching for something.

"The door.", Heather said flatly.

"Aren't there any lights in this Thors forsaken temple?", Snotlout complained.

"No, the power is down. We need to get to the control centre, so we can reactivate the power.", Heather answered.

"Heather.", Astrid began and laid a hand on Heather's shoulder. "What about this sith guy? We can't just pretend he isn't there!"

Heather sighed heavily. "I'll deal with him when I have to."

Astrid looked at her intently. Heather looked back, so they were looking into each other's eyes. Astrid's piercing stare didn't falter until Heather took a small step back.

"We'll be ready when he comes. Trust me."

A sinister chuckle rang in the darkness.

"Is that so?", a gruff voice sounded. Two red beams of light illuminated a man clad in black armor.

" _Run_! _Now_!", Heather yelled. The gang made a break for the door.

"We'll be ready, huh?", Fishlegs panted as they reached the grand hall again.

"Shut up, we need to get out of here!"

"Not so fast.", a smooth voice called out. They saw another man who wore black armor. He also held a red, double-bladed lightsaber. The gang stopped. They were cornered. One was blocking their way out and the other was behind them.

"There are two!?", yelled Snotlout.

"Stand back.", Heather warned her friends, as she got into a fighting stance. Astrid stood to her left, a little further back, her vibro-axe held in front of her. The of the gang stood behind them, weapons drawn.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?", the one with the smooth voice said. He wore a hood but his face was still visible. He had short brown hair and a beard, but the most notable thing were his eyes, which were a sickly yellow in colour. "A little jedi and her Rebel friends."

"What do you want?", Astrid hissed and stepped up.

"We're not here for you Rebel scum, but rest assured, you will be dealt with.", the man nodded to the taller one. "Are you sure that she is shadow? She doesn't look like much."

"Hey! Who are you even!?" Heather scowled and gripped her lightsaber thightly. She knew they were users of the dark side, she could feel it, but something was off.

"Oh where are my manners? I am Viggo and this is my brother Ryker. We are Inquisitors of the Empire or simply jedi-hunters.", the man now known as Viggo said mockingly.

At this the gang's eyes widened.

"And that includes _you_ , _Shadow_!"

Suddenly Viggo surged forward an made a downward slash at Heather, but she dodged and parried his attack, before she tried to stab him. Viggo jumped out of the way, just to be smashed into the wall by Heather. Viggo scowled and ran to meet her. Heather blocked his swing but now they were locked, with him pressing down on her weapon. Surprisingly, to Viggo, she didn't even tremble, so he applied even more pressure. But Heather withstood without even flinching. Growing frustrated, Viggo made a powerful force push that sent her flying right through the thick doors.

Just as Viggo went to attack Heather, Ryker jumped towards Astrid. She rolled out of the way just in time, because where she had stood, there was now a lightsaber in the ground. Astrid got into a fighting stance and held her axe at her side.

"Do you really think you can take me on with that pathetic weapon of a barbarian?", Ryker mocked her.

Astrid's axe glowed golden and she charged forward, her axe now held in two hands. She swung sideways but Ryker blocked her attack and jumped back.

"No, I don't think so, I know so." Astrid glared at Ryker.

They circled each other and then Ryker lunged at Astrid, trying to behead her with one powerful swing, but he hadn't considered the fact that Astrid was a Viking, because she blocked his attack. Not even fased by the powerful hit she just absorbed, she threw his lightsaber back and tried to embed her axe into his chest, but Ryker jumped back before that could've happened.

"It seems like I have underestimated you.", he sneered.

Ryker then raised his hand and unleashed a barrage of force lightning at Astrid, but to his shock Astrid's axe absorbed it. Astrid grinned devilishly when she noticed that her glowing axe now also sparkled with lightning.

At this moment she heard a loud ' _CRACK_ ' and when she turned around, Astrid saw a hole in the massive doors which were then thrown open by Viggo, who rushed outside. Ryker used the short amount of time during which she didn't pay attention to fire force lightning at her again. Astrid was thrown back against a pillar and collapsed on the ground, smoke rising from her body. She groaned and tried to stand up, but she failed and only managed to kneel, while supporting herself on her axe. She could hear her friends shouting in worry. She looked up to see Ryker charging at her and realized that her friends could not help her, even if he reached her in time. Astrid closed her eyes and waited for the uninvitable but she didn't feel anything. When she looked up she saw an electrostaff blocking Ryker's blade.

Both Ryker and her mysterious saviour ramained still, their weapons still locked. Suddenly the man withdrew his weapon, jumped and hit Ryker with the other end of his electrostaff, which was facing upwards, knocking him out cold.

During this Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs had rushed to Astrid and helped her up.

"Shadow.",Fishlegs breathed.

Astrid had took note of what he wore under his black cloak by now: black boots, black cargo pants, a dark red shirt along black armour plates on his chest, shoulders, shins and knees. He also wore armored gloves, a utility belt with many pouches attached to it and a pistol-holster. His face could not be seen, because his hood cast a shadow over it. Astrid guessed his hight to be around 6'4"/1,95m.

Without turning around Shadow spoke:"We'll talk later." And with that he sprinted outside.

\--

 **I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR THE LONG, LONG WAIT!** **But I have a life and I hope you can accept that I can't always find the time to write. Also I won't deny that I am lazy af :P**

 **Anyway, new chapter.** **The mission on Devaron goes on and Shadow saves Astrid. How is she going to react?**

 **What will happen with Heather and Viggo? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Reviews are very much apprechiated!**

 **Bis zum nächsten mal! Until next time!**

 **\- Eric**


	8. Shadow to the rescue

Of Light and Shadow

\--

 **I don't own How to train your Dragon or Star Wars.**

\--

 **Devaron, Temple of Eedit**

Meanwhile Heather had recovered from being thrown through the door and was now defending herself against relentless strikes from Viggo. So far she was holding up, but it had been a while and eventually Viggo's powerful strikes tired her out, despite her Viking stamina. And after a sloppy block, the inevitable happened: Heather's lightsaber slipped from her grip and was flung to the ground.

Heather tensed as Viggo pointed his lightsaber at her chest.

"You will die today Shadow!", Viggo sneered.

Confusion was added to Heather's face of fear. Her heart pounded loudly and she held her breath, but before Viggo could plunge his weapon into her, it was hit by a blasterbolt. The destroyed weapon fell to the ground.

Shocked, both Viggo and Heather looked into the direction the shot came from. There, a man stood, clad in a tattered, black cloak. A hood covered his head and his left arm was outstretched, a blaster pistol in his hand.

"You should stop taking somebody for someone they are not, Inquisitor.", the man spoke.

"Shadow.", was the only thing Viggo whispered, before the man fired a stunblast at him. Heather, who was standing next to the unconcious Inquisitor, stared at Shadow.

"Are you alright?", he asked carefully.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine.", Heather answered. She was still trying to comprehend the entire situation: One moment, Viggo was about to kill her, the other he laid on the ground, knocked out cold. She recovered her lightsaber with the force as she looked at him. His hood hung low, but Heather's trained eye easily recognized what Shadow wore: a Commando helmet. Her eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?", she asked, while pointing at it. Her voice held a slight hint of bitterness.

"When you travel as much as I do, you collect some things along the way. This fine piece I found on an old Republic cruiser, which was drifting in space.", he replied calmly, his voice steady. "Come on, let's go. Your friends are waiting."

\--

They walked back into the temple, where the gang awaited them. Snotlout and Tuffnut kept their weapons pointed at Ryker. Fishlegs and Ruffnut stood by an exhausted looking Astrid. Heather and Astrid shared a brief hug.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too."

Shadow suddenly spoke up:"Fishlegs my friend, how often do I have to say this:You don't need to kneel in front of me."

The rest of them whipped their heads around to look at Fishlegs. They found it somewhat weird that their friend would kneel in front of somebody.

He just smiled. "It was my choice and I will not break the oath I swore back then." The gang just stared at Shadow after that.

Heather decided to break the akward silence:"So, uh... it's nice to finally meet you in person... Shadow..."

"Yeah and, uhm, thanks. I guess? For earlier", Astrid added, unsure of what to say. Her exhaustion was noticeable, because normally she would have been a lot more sure of herself.

"You're most welcome Captain Hofferson.", Shadow answered politely. "But I suggest that we go now."

"And what about them?", Snotlout interjected and then gestured to Ryker.

"Leave them.", Shadow stated and then turned to walk to the door.

" _What!? Why!?_ They could give us important information."

"The answer is simple Captain Hofferson: Firstly, they won't tell you anything, because they would be dead men and secondly, you don't have the equipment to properly retsrain a force user and when, not if, they escape, they will destroy you base, ship or wherever else you would keep them."

Reluctantly they started to follow Shadow to the exit.

"And how are we going to get back to the base? We need our ship!", Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't wanna walk all the way.",Ruffnut agreed.

"Don't worry, I took care of things", Shadow assured them as they walked through the door.

They heard a ships' engines and then over the treetops came a strange ship. It looked a bit old and there were three weapon pods extending from the main hull, forming a Y, if you looked at it from the front. The black paintjob somewhat hid the battered hull. The weapon pods, which also held thrusters, folded for landing and the black ship set down on the ground.

"What's this hunk of junk supposed to be?", Snotlout asked.

Fishlegs however had another opinion. "This isn't a 'hunk of junk'. This is a D-5 Mantis Patrol Craft. It may be old, but , considering that it originates from the old republic era, it is an ingeniously planned and built ship."

"Fishlegs is quite right. The _Loki's Reach_ is a fine ship and has been mine for a considerable amount of time, although it is not in original condition, since I have greatly modified it.", Shadow commented. "But let's not waste our time, you can admire my ship later."

And with that he walked up the ramp that had been lowered already. The gang followed hastily.

When they entered the cockpit, they were shocked at the lack of a human pilot. Instead, it was a droid,one Heather knew well. Instinctively, she reached for her lightsaber, but Shadow stopped her: "This IG-100 droid has been reprogrammed and now serves as a pilot and bodyguard." Reluctantly Heather relaxed. ' _What have we gotten ourselves into?_ '

Thrusters roared to life and soon after the _Loki's Reach_ lifted off.

\--

As they flew back towards the camp, Heather couldn't stop thinking about Shadow. ' _Who is this man? He saved us from those Stormtroopers back there and defeated two Sith. But he's hiding something, I can feel it._ ' Sooner than she anticipated, they were already landing next to the _Flightmare_. When they got out of the _Loki's Reach_ , the first thing she noticed was a landing craft, but not any landing craft, it was a _C-9979 landing craft_. The Confederacy of Independent Systems used them to transport Battledroids, _lots of them_. ' _The Dragon Legion seems to use a lot of equipment from the Clone Wars_.'

"It seems like our ways part for now, Captain.", Shadow spoke as he and Astrid shook hands. "But I hope our paths will cross again soon, perhaps under more... peaceful circumstances." He then turned to Fishlegs. "Until we meet again, my friend." Shadow gave them a short bow and headed to his ship afterwards.

They all stared after it, until it was gone, having disappeared in the evening sun. It held something akin to nostalgia for Heather, but she didn't know what reminded her of it.

\--

 **Flightmare, Hyperspace**

Heather was sleeping uncomfortably, _again_.

 _She saw Gunships taking off, the bulky white ships speeding away into the distance. She stared after them until they vanished into the orange sky. Her staring was disturbed by red blurs flying by her. Her vision shifted, she seemed to turn around. Her vision became blurry. There were four black figures in her field of vision, she stood inbetween them. Her vision shifted again, it was like she moved forward. Now, many red blurs were flying her way, but she noticed some blue ones flying in the other direction._

 _Suddenly, her vision became black._

 _Then, she saw a clear image._

 _Battledroids, a whole horde of them._

 _A green beam of light right in the middle of her vision._

And that was when she abrubtly woke up. "Ahhh!"

\--

 **Mandalore, Orbit**

A distinct black ship came out of hyperspace above the homeplanet of the Mandalorians. Debris floatet around, the aftermath of the liberation of Mandalore. The Empire hadn't made any moves of taking back the planet since their devastating loss. The ship neared its destination on the northern hemisphere of the planet.

 **Mandalore, Kyrimorut**

The vessel landed in front of a peculiar looking building. It was round and looked like it dug itself into the ground halfway. The pilot and only occupant of the ship stepped out, his black cloak and hood fluttering in the ice cold wind. He looked around, as if he was searching for something. Suddenly he vanished into black smoke, then rapidly reappearing behind the one who fired at him. The cloaked man gripped his attacker, who was wearing mandalorian armor, by his head and then held a vibroblade, which had extended from his gauntlet, to his throat.

"Now, is that how you greet an old friend, _Kal'buir_?"

\--

 **I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!! Buuuut, you know... lazy af, real life and so on...**

 **Now, a slightly shorter chapter than normal and a bit chaotic, but the ties will be tied together next chapter.**

 **Well, Heather has a lot to think about and something is happening on Mandalore.**

 **Reviews are very much apprechiated!** **I hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Also, an early Merry Christmas to you!**

 **Bis zum nächsten mal! Until next time!** **[Hopefully before 2018 ;) ]**

 **-Eric**


	9. Conversations

Of Light and Shadow

\--

 **I don't own How to train your Dragon or Star Wars**

\--

 **Mandalore, Kyrimorut**

In the remote north of Mandalore, on a snowy clearing stood two men. The one who was wearing mandalorian armor was currently struggling in a headlock with a vibroblade at his throat. No sooner than the man in black had spoken, the two were surrounded by more men wearing mandalorian armor. The sounds of the Jetpacks overtoned the gasp the Mandalorian let out. They pointed their blasters at the one in black, but the captive raised his hands and shouted:"Stop! Don't shoot! He's a friend."

He was released and turned towards the mysterious man, while takng his helmet off. The face of an old man was revealed:gray hair, some wrinkles, but piercing blue eyes. With a small smile upon his lips Kal Skirata said:"Myrkr, it's good to see you old friend. "

"Yes, it is."

Suddenly Myrkr was flung across the clearing and crashed to the ground. He groaned internally: ' _Of course_ she _would do that._ '

" _Myrkr_! _Where_ have you been so long!?", a female voice sounded angrily.

"Hello to you too, _Etain_." He picked himself up from the ground to look at her. She was short, thin, had light green eyes and brown hair with streaks of red and blond in it. She had stemmed her hand into her hips and was glaring at him. Myrkr approached her and after some seconds she did the same. They shared a hug, before somebody coughed.

Myrkr turned around. "Aaaand the jealous husband turns up.", he said, the amusement prominent in his voice.

"Well, I wouldn't be so worried if you had a girl yourself.", came Darman's response. Etain giggled lightly in the background. "Oh shush you."

"Anyways, since we have been _oh so rudely_ interrupted.", Myrkr said and held his hand out. Darman took his forearm and both men smiled.

\--

 **Flightmare, Hyperspace**

"Ahhh!" Heather's scream tore through the silence on the Flightmare. Apparently it wasn't enough for everyone to wake up, but Astrid stormed into her room, blaster in hand. When Astrid saw Heather, eyes wide, sweating and sitting up in her bed, she rushed to her side and took one of Heather's hands in her own.

"Hey, what happened?" Astrid wasn't great with emotions and _feelings_ , but she knew how to comfort somebody. It had happened around her far too often for her _not_ to be proficient at it.

"Dream... memory... Clone Wars... Hiccup!", Heather gasped, breathing heavily.

"Whoa, slowly. Calm down first Heather.", Astrid told her and grasped Heather's hand a little tighter. And so they sat there for a few minutes while Heather calmed down. Heather took a deep breath and began:" I had a dream, to be exact, I relived a memory. It was the last time I saw Hiccup. But it weren't my memories, they were _his_. I saw through _his_ eyes Astrid." Astrid was stunned. Heather basically never spoke of her brother. "A-astrid, I-i think Hic... Hiccup is still alive.", Heather whispered.

Astrid's eyes widened. "What!?"

"You heard what I said.", Heather mumbled.

"But how? And why?"

"I can still feel him, through our bond, his presence in the force. Astrid we were special, Hiccup and I, not only did we share a bond through the force, but also through our souls. And if Hiccup would die it would feel as if I was ripped in half. It would be pure agony Astrid. It would probably be so agonizing that I woud outright die from it. At least that's what our master told us."

Astrid just stared,trying to comprehend what was happening. It was the first time Heather _really_ talked about her brother.

"So, what are you going to do about it?", Astrid asked bluntly.

"I don't really know. I think I'll tell mom and dad though.", Heather sighed.

"Don't you... you know want to search for him?"

"Of course I want to, but...", Heather looked sadly at her.

"But what?"

"I can't let you guys down, just to go after a _feeling_ that I have."

"Heather, I'm sure tha-...", Astrid started but Heather interrupted her.

"No, I have to do this, end this war, we have to do it. Then I can search for my brother in good conciousness." Heather looked everything else but relaxed: Eyes wide and wet, hugging her kness close with one arm and trembling.

"Oh... okay.", Astrid went to stand up but Heather held onto her hand firmly. "Hug me." It came out as a whisper, but Astrid heard it regardless. "What?"

"Hiccup used to do it when I was like this... please?" Astrid took a good look at her friend. She then sat down in the bed, next to Heather and wrapped her arms thightly around her friend. They stayed like this until Heather's trembling stopped and some more minutes after that. Heather loosened her grip and Astrid slowly stood up. They looked into each other's eyes and parted wordlessly. Heather laid back down and slipped into a content sleep.

\--

 **Mandalore, Kyrimorut**

They all sat at a table inside the vheh'yaim.

"So, what actually brings you here? I know that you didn't come here just for old times sake.", Kal said and leaned onto the table.

"Oh you wound me so, Kal'buir." Myrkr joked but his voice became serious after that. "I need to find them and you will help me with that."

"Why do you want to find them? You don't just want to see them again, am I right?", Kal frowned now.

"I need their help.", Shadow told them.

"I sent them away, so that they could live peacefully! They've had enough of fighting already!" Kal's voice rose now.

"They're soldiers! You _can't_ make them drop that, make them _forget_!", Myrkr hissed.

"THEY'RE MY SONS!", Kal shouted and stood up, his chair scraping on the ground.

"THEY'RE MY _BROTHERS_!" Myrkr now also stood. The whole room was tense and both men glared at each other. "They voluntarily swore an oath, the same oath I also swore. Now it's time for them to fullfill it." Myrkr sighed heavily and sat down again. "I know it must be painful for you to know that they go to war again, but how painful do you think it was to not see usall together in years?" Kal now also sat down and buried his head in his hands. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Darman decided to speak up:"Kal-..." But he was stopped, when Kal raised his hand.

"Rhen Var. That's where they went."

"Thank you.", Myrkr said, now calm again. He looked up and spoke:"Etain, could we speak outside please?" The woman looked surprised for a second, but then got up and followed him. The room was silent again, only the howling wind outside could be heard. Suddenly they heard Myrkr yell:"For Thor's sake Etain! Stop doubting yourself so much! I kno..." His voice quieted down after that. After some more minutes both came back inside again. Etain pouted but she seemed to carry an air of determination.

"It's time for me to go now.", Myrkr told them. He hugged both Kal and Etain. As he took Darman's forearm he leaned in and whispered:"Encourage her, but don't pressure her. Make her feel loved, it may be the final solution."

And with that he walked out the door, into the freezing wind that made his cloak flutter. Kal finally closed the door as they heard the familiar roar of engines.

\--

 **Wild space, Skullcrusher, Hangar bay 1**

Heather was relieved that Astrid hadn't told the others about their conversation. When they stepped out of the _Flightmare_ , Stoick and Valka were already waiting for them. Astrid and Stoick directly went away to discuss the mission, while Heather pulled Valka aside.

"Mom, I need to speak with you."

"What is it dear?" Valka saw that there was something important Heather wanted to tell her.

"I already told Astrid, but I... I think Hiccup is not dead. He _has_ to be alive, I can _feel_ it."

Valka just stood there staring open-mouthed at her daughter. ' _Hiccup is_ alive?' That was just to much for her and so she fainted. Heather caught her before she could hit the floor. She sighed. ' _Just wait until I tell dad_.', she thought.

\--

 **Aaaand I'm gonna end it right here. Sorry for the short chapter but I have something important I want to ask you/need your help with:**

 **I have several ideas for stories that I want to write after OLaS, but I can't decide on one. So, since I use the app, I can't use a poll. Because of that I ask you to choose one of the following story-ideas and write a review with your choice. YOU CAN STILL WRITE A REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT.**

 **~**

 **YOU HAVE ONE VOTE! Write category and _then_ the number please.**

 **~**

 **I. Oneshots:**

 **1\. Continuations of "An Empress and her Inquisitor" ( Prequel at first) [Sorry, I got the terminology wrong. Edited 4.Feb.2018]**

 **2\. Vietnam War AU. Huey-pilot!Hiccup; Hiccup can't leave someone behind, he won't.**

 **3\. WW II AU. Non-realistic! Soldier!Astrid; Soldier!Hiccup; Astrid thought all germans were bloodthirsty and fanatic lunatics, until she is saved by the _Nachtschatten_.**

 **~**

 **II. Stories:**

 **1\. Hiccstrid runaway AU. magic, dragons, love. ; Who would the mighty Valkyrie be without the man in the shadows? (Possibility of Astrid, Heather, Hiccup love triangle. Please include your choice in the vote: Hiccstrid or Hicceathstrid)**

 **2\. Big Four. Too many AU's included to list them. Hiccup centered! A little dark. Loki. ; Everyone has their demons, even fear itself. (Possibility of Astrid, Heather, Hiccup love triangle. Only mentions. Please include your choice in the vote: Hiccstrid or Hicceathstrid)**

 **3\. Modern Hiccstrid AU. It will play in the USA, because what I want to write would not be realistically possible in Germany. So don't expect accuracy of cultural and jurisdictional (is that a word?) aspects. Hiccup returns to Berk after two years overseas in Europe. An almost-car crash is the his first experience he makes, or is it the absolutely beautiful woman he nearly ran over?**

 **4\. Make a full story out of "The Black Rider of Berktown"**

 **5\. Hiccstrid runaway AU. Templars, Assasins, Dragons, Vikings. Two lovers escape. They train and improve themselves, but they can't run away forever. However, their reputation preceeds them.**

 **6\. Modern Hiccstrid AU. Inspired by "The Guy in the Diner". Veteran!Hiccup works in a Kindergarden. There's more to the blond, blue-eyed little girl and her mother than it seems.**

 **~**

 **III. Not found anything?**

 **1\. Go f* yourself. Make your own decisions.**

 **2\. Antrag auf Entschuldigung der Entscheidungsunfähigkeit.**

 **~**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are very much apprechiated!**

 **Myrkr is norse for darkness, make of that what you want to.**

 **Bis zum nächsten mal! Until next time!**

 **-Eric**


	10. Mission briefing

Of Light and Shadow

\--

 **Thank you all for the votes! Unfortunately, it's a draw, so, THE VOTING CONCONTINUES!!!**

\--

 **I don't own How to train your Dragon, Star Wars** **, Brave, Tangled or Rise of the Guardians.**

\--

 **Wild Space, Skullcrusher, Bridge**

Heather entered the bridge just as Stoick was finishing a holo-conversation. "...-will be arriving shortly." The hologram shut off. Stoick noticed her, before she could say anything.

"Ah, daughter, what brings you here?"

"Dad, we need to talk. I already told Mom, but you were busy until now. I thought about this for sometime and I think you need to know.", Heather told him.

After a short and slightly awkward silence Stoick yelled: "Ha! I knew it. Come on, spit it out already Heather. Who is the lucky lad?" He patted her 'lightly' on the back; It nearly sent Heather to the floor.

She looked at her grinning father, before her eyes widened in recognition and her cheeks flushed in embarrasment. "No, no, no, Dad, that's not...", Heather stuttered, her cheeks reddening even further. Seeing no other solution she just blurted it out: "Hiccup's alive!"

The grin was instantly wiped off of Stoick's face. "Wha- what!?"

"At least I think so..."

By now Stoick had stumbled back and was gripping the holotable. "How? How is it possible?", he whispered.

"I sensed it through the Force. He's alive Dad, I know it."

"Then we must find him! We must...", Stoick began to ramble, pacing around and moving his arms.

' _Now I know where Hiccup got_ that _from_.', Heather thought. "Dad!", she tried to get his attention, but Stoick just continued to ramble. She tried again, this time a little louder: " _Dad_ !" Still no reaction. Only when Heather raised her father off the ground and turned him to face her with the force, did he look at her. "Dad, we... we can't. Not now. Not until the war is over." Her heart pounded in her chest, _begging_.

"But...", Stoick stared at her, bewilderment written across his face.

"No, we can't afford to divert anyone to search for him. Not even us, we're your best Commandos and we'd probably have to search the whole galaxy, which is mostly under Imperial control by the way." Heather's heart clenched painfully at the thought of _not_ searching the whole galaxy for her brother, it hurt, but it was for the better. Or was it?

Stoick was about to answer his daughter, when an officer spoke up: "Chief, there are several ships coming out of hyperspace!"

Right on cue, three Venator-class Star Destroyers appeared some distance away from the rebel fleet. The red and black crest well visible in the light of the dying star nearby.

"Sir, the Dragon Legion is here."

\--

 **Wild space, Skullcrusher**

"Dad, what's going on? Why are they here?", Heather asked her father as he was making his way to the hangar. An officer jogged up to them and gave Stoick a datapad. "General Oswald's fleet is advancing to the rendez-vous point as we speak." Stoick only nodded and resumed walking.

"Dad!"

"I'll tell you when we're on the ship.", he answered as they walked into the hangar bay. It was busy, technichians running around, climbing around on the starfighters and moving equipment. Heather stopped for a second, taking it all in, before hastily following her father again. ' _This is unusual. There's only this much activity in here before a big mission. What's happening?_ ', she thought.

"Heather, we're preparing for an assault on Ord Mantell. We'll hit it with everything we got.", Stoick told her, as they boarded an U-Wing.

\--

 **Wild space**

The flight was relatively short and Heather looked at the three Venators, old memories surfacing at the sight of the ship. The Venator was out of date now, but when she looked at these ships, they seemed well maintained. More memories along with emotions rushed into her mind. How often had she seen the turbolasers ripping holes into Seperatist ships, how often had she seen one of these go down in flames? Her eyes closed. The Clone Wars were the past, if it had been a better or worse time back then, she couldn't decide. Heather opened her eyes again and saw the great hangar doors, which stretched from the bow all the way to the bridge-tower across the deck, open slowly.

The pilot maneuvered their ship inside and landed in one of the bays. When they disembarked, they were greeted by a woman. She was not a Viking, Heather guessed her height to be around 5'7" and her exotic, wild, red hair confirmed that. She wore a black, long-sleeved shirt with a high collar, black leggins with red and golden kneepads and brown boots. A brown belt was slung around her waist and she wore a dark grey vest. There was also a golden pin on her chest, the two wings had an unknown meaning, as far as Heather was concerned.

"Hello, I am Skye, Admiral of the 2nd Dragon Legion fleet.", she adressed them. Heather gave a short bow, a 'jedi-habit', while Stoick clasped her forearm.

"That's not your real name, is it?", Heather asked, sceptical of the woman.

"No, but I assure you there's a good reason for that."

"Well, if you will follow me, we are currently working on coordinating the assault.", Skye told them and began walking. They quickly followed her and after they had stepped through a door, Heather noticed two guards walking behind them. But Heather's worries were for naught. When they reached the end of a corridor, the two guards planted themselves to the sides of the door there.

Together with Skye they stepped into the large room. It was dimly lit and there were maps everywhere, but only two others occupied the room.

The woman was around 5'2" tall, had short brown hair and green eyes. She wore a deep purple, sleeveless tunic with a pink pattern, light brown trousers and brown boots. She also wore a brown belt and shoulder pads. On her chest also rested the pin skye wore, only in silver. She smiled in greeting and made a small wave.

The man certainly was something to look at with his blue eyes and white hair. Heather estimated him to be around 5'8" tall. He wore a grey shirt underneath a dark blue jacket, brown pants and black half boots. A black belt was slung around his hips and a scarf the same color as his jacket rested on his shoulders. He also wore the silver pin. Heather saw him making a broad smile and a two-fingered salute.

"This is Captain Solya of the _Lost_ _Princess._ ", Skye stated as she pointed to the woman, before gesturing to the man. "And here we have Captain Victar of the _Frost Guardian_."

Before Heather could say something, Skye explained: "Yes, these aren't their real names either."

"Names are powerful, they have an influence over us that we can't comprehend. Thus we are very careful with revealing them.", Solya spoke. This made Heather think: ' _They know more than they let on_.'

"Well then, we have an attack to plan.", Victar interrupted.

\--

They had spent about half an standart hour discussing which routes to take to Ord Mantell. The result was that the fleet would jump from system to system, to avoid long travelling times, during which they could be spotted by Imperial sensors. They would meet up at Korvaii with the fleet of General Oswald and then make the final jump to Ord Mantell.

Currently they were going over the plan of attack.

"Ord Mantell is heavily defended, probably a dozen Star Destroyers and a handful of other vessels. We have recieved intel, that one of four Golan-Platforms is currently being repaired.", Victar told them the facts.

"Possible targets are the refuel- and repair-stations here and here."Solya stated, as she pointed out the locations on the map.

"On the planet surface are military factories and large supply storehouses. In orbit is also a medical station...", Skye trailed off towards the end.

"No, absolutely not! We are not targeting a defenseless medical station!", Heather exclaimed.

"I agree, it would be dishonourable.", Stoick chimed in.

"It was merely a suggestion.", Skye pointed out.

"There's a question I've wanted to ask or a while. Where in the name of Odin is Shadow? Shouldn't he be here for something so important?", Heather said suddenly.

The trio briefly looked at each other, before Victar answered: "He will be arriving shortly. He is preparing a mission, a mission that requires your assistance, you and your team."

"And what would that mission entail, Captain?", Heather asked. She was curious about Shadow, he had left Heather intrigued after their first meeting. She had developed an interest in him and his secrets. And she wanted to find out every single one of them, find ot who he really is. Now that she thought about it, she wanted to know who they all were: Skye, Solya, Victar and Shadow. But Shadow was by far the most intriguing of them.

"Shadow is searching for a group of people. They have extensive tactical knowledge and combat experience. They are highly trained commandos. Shadow also told us that they "owed" him some "favours" and that they could be recruited into our ranks.",Solya answered this time.

"Well then, I will have to speak with Astrid, if it's alright with you, Chief.", Heather said, while looking at her father, waiting for a confirmation.

He nodded.

\--

 **Wild space, Skullcrusher, Deck 11, Cargo Hold**

The crates were pushed aside, so that a makeshift training area was formed. Inside were Heather and Astrid, training with their weapons.

"Hey, care for a sparring match?", Astrid asked.

It took Heather some seconds to register that Astrid had said something, but she managed to answer just before her silence got akward. "Yeah, why not."

Both females positioned themselves opposite from each other, while at the same time Heather set the power of her lightsaber to non-lethal levels. Their eyes locked and suddenly both clashed with each other, trading blows left and right. Something seemed off to Astrid, but before she could further think about it, Heather stumbled slightly. 'Something is _really_ wrong. Heather doesn't just _stumble_ in the middle of a fight.' Exploring the short time Heather was distracted mercilessly, she kicked Heather into the knee pit and stopped her axe just _millimeters_ away from Heather's throat.

"You're distracted. What's bothering you?"

"Everything!", yelled Heather, frustrated and then laid down. "Just... everything. Hiccup, my dreams, the new mission..."

Before Heather could continue her rant, Astrid stopped her: "New mission? What new mission?"

Heather sighed, before telling Astrid about the meeting with the Captains and how Shadow wanted them to help him in some _manhunt_. When she had told Astrid everything, Heather got up and told Astrid that she was going to her quarters to meditate, to clear her mind and relax.

\--

Astrid remained in the cargo hold for a while. As she was about to go, she heard a door open on the other side of the room. She whirled around, only to spot the unmistakable figure of Shadow.

"Hello there."

\--

 **Heyyy, so it's been a while, hehe... Umm, anyway, new chapter!**

 **A large joint operation to atrack Ord Mantell.**

 **Shadow is searching for someone(andusedanObi-Wanline).**

 **And Astrid is surprised by him, what does he want?**

 **So, ah, new characters... YES, THEY ARE MERIDA, RAPUNZEL AND JACK! Happy? And for all Big Four enthusiats: Sorry they are only side-charakters, the focus is on the Httyd characters. :'(**

 **Thank you all for the votes! Unfortunately, it's a draw, so, THE VOTING CONCONTINUES!!!**

 **Reviews are very much apprechiated! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Bis zum nächsten mal! Until next time!**

 **\- Eric**


	11. Challenge

Of Light and Shadow

\--

 **I don't own How to train your Dragon or Star Wars.**

\--

 **Wild space, Skullcrusher, Cargo Hold**

"By Odin, you scared me! I nearly attcked you!", Astrid yelled at Shadow.

"My apologies.", Shadow chuckled briefly, before turning to pace around. "Anyway, I assume that Lieutenant Haddock has already informed you about the situation?"

"Yes."

"Well?" Shadow halted and looked at her.

"I'm not sure if I'm willing to possibly risk the lives of my team on such a mission.", Astrid stated.

"Come on, where is your sense for adventure? Or are you afraid of the unknown, Captain Hofferson?", Shadow teased.

' _I'll show him afraid._ ', Astrid growled internally, before answering: "Alright, when do we leave?"

"We depart in 24 standard hours. Glad to have you on board Captain.", Shadow answered and gave a two-fingered salute before walking away."

' _Cheeky son of a Wookie_ '

 **Wild space, Skullcrusher, Cantine Hall**

The gang all sat at a table together, Heather having recovered from her outburst earlier.

"Okay, listen, we have a new mission.", Astrid began.

"So, you've decided to accept then.", Heather interrupted her.

The rest shared confused looks.

"Hey, do you mind filling us in?", asked Fishlegs.

"I was getting there. Shadow wants our help for searching some men..."

"Shadow?" Tuffnut questioned, interrupting Astrid again,

"Interesting.", his sister concluded.

"Would you let me finish then?" Astrid gave them a pointed look.

"Okay, okay.", Tuffnut assured her and making calming gestures with his hands.

"Well, as I said", Astrid explained "We are going to help Shadow search for a group of men. He told us that they have exceptional military and tactical skills. Their knowledge could prove to be beneficial for us."

"We're in.", Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's been _so_ boring here.", Ruffnut commented.

"Well... count me in.", Fishlegs spoke up.

"Me too.", added Heather.

Now everyone was looking at Snotlout, who was currently trying to lick his elbow. He looked up and noticed their stares.

" _What_?"

The gave him a deadpan look.

"Okay, okay, fine, whatever."

"Well then, meet up in the hangar in... 12 standard hours.", Astrid told them. They finished their meals and then left to prepare everything for their mission.

\--

 **Wild space, Skullcrusher, Hangar bay 1, _Loki's Reach_**

"We'll meet you on Iego, but we need to go to Orondia first. We can't make a jump, because the Imperials have that route under control. We'll have to go through the Tuhapin Nebula and that costs fuel. Remember: I am Shadow and no one else.", Shadow spoke to a hologram of a Wookie, before ending the transmission.

Right on time, because Heather walked into the main deck of the D-5 Mantis just as he shut off the holotable.

"Welcome aboard, I will wait until the others are here, before I explain everything." Shadow had barely finished his sentence, when Astrid entered, the twins and Fishlegs following her. Shadow then walked over to a ladder and jumped down a deck, leaving the gang just standing there. However, they then heard a muffled shout: "I'll be right back."

Snotlout jogged in some minutes later. "Sorry, I'm late, I.. uhh.. had to take care of some important stuff."

"Do you mean eating some of your mother's yak chops? Because you've got sauce all over your mouth.", Ruffnut jested.

"Wha- what? No!", Snotlout denied and _discreetly_ wiped his mouth.

"Alright." Shadow's voice surprised them all, since they hadn't heard him return, when he literally stepped out of the S

shadows. "Now that everyone is here, I can begin with the mission briefing.", Shadow began and tapped a button on the holotable. It now showed a map of the galaxy. He pointed at a spot. "That's our location. Our first stop will be Iego. We can't make a jump, because the Imperials control the hyperspace routes. So we're going to fly through the Tuhapin Nebula." Shadow pointed out each location on the map.

"The Tuhapin Nebula!? Are you insane? Only the best of the best have made it through there!", Astrid exclaimed.

"Then surely you will have no problem flying us through there Captain Hofferson, do you?", Shadow asked, his voice betraying nothing. But he seemed to radiate a certain confidence.

"Is that a challenge?", Astrid enquired, her competitive nature already surfacing.

"If you want it to be."

"I'll take that as a yes.", Astrid grinned.

"Anyway, after we exit the Nebula, the _Loki's Reach_ will be low on fuel. We'll get fuel on Orondia.", Shadow explained.

"But that's Imperial territory.", Fishlegs interjected.

"I didn't say how we're going to get the fuel. Rest assured however, the likelyhood of us dying is relatively low."

\--

After being showed their rooms, the gang gathered on the bridge of the _Loki's Reach_ where Shadow was preparing everything for their departure. "Astrid, may I call you that?" Astrid nodded after contemplating for a while. "Okay, Astrid, take the co-pilot seat. I want you to familiarize yourself with the cockpit." Astrid sat down and looked around. The ship didn't seem to be as old as it was, it was quite nice.

Shadow pressed a few buttons and a hologram appeared. Heather recognized the person as Skye.

"Admiral, are you ready?"

"Yes Shadow, we'll join the Rebel fleet in about two standard hours and then we'll jump to Jakku together."

"Good. I wish you the best of luck. _K'oyacyi, ner vod_ !"

" _K'oyacyi_ , _ner vod_ !"

The transmission ended.

\--

 **Tuhapin Nebula, _Loki's Reach_**

A good time later, they we're steering into the Tuhapin Nebula. Astrid, after getting some instructions from Shadow and having made herself somewhat familiar with the ship, was the one piloting the ship.

"18 parsecs.", Shadow told her from his place in the co-pilot seat.

"What?"

"That's my record."

Before anyone could react, a blinding light shone into the cockpit and the ship trembled.

"What was that!?", Snotlout asked.

"Oh, just the occassional supernova. That happens all the time here.", Shadow informed him.

As they looked at the Nebula, it became apparent, that this would be one hell of a trip. The blue gas clouds were illuminated by bright lights, supernovas apparently, and asteriods were floating around. Visibility was basically zero, Astrid could only see for a few clicks.

"Hey.", Shadow addressed the twins. "Do you want some target practice with the guns?"

"Really? You would let us shoot down asteroids...?"

"In your ship?", Tuffnut finished the sentence Ruffnut had began.

"Awesome!", they yelled together.

' _Well, things can only get better from now on..._ ', Heather thought, as Shadow showed the twins how to operate the weapon systems.

\--

 **I'm so sorry, but it's been stress without end lately. This chapter is also a bit too short for my taste, but I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I had to post this now.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Uhm... aha! Yes, the voting results. Firstly, I will continue "The Empress and her Inquisitor"! Secondly, I will write the Modern Hiccstrid AU which is inspired by "The Guy in the Diner" by harrypanther. These two tied, so... yeah.**

 **Bis zum nächsten mal! Until next time!**

 **\- Eric**


	12. Through Time

Of Light and Shadow

\--

 **I don't own How to train your Dragon or Star Wars.**

\--

 **Tuhapin Nebula, _Loki's Reach_**

The dark vastness of space was brightened colourfully by the nebula, orange and blue clouds of gas floating around. It was a peaceful sight the _Loki's Reach_ was travelling through. Though the colours only overshadowed the cold void which space actually was. The ship slowly inched it's way through the nebula, to avoid the primitive imperial scanners in the region. The journey was long and most of the gang already went to sleep, except for Shadow and Heather. Shadow, who was piloting the ship, had noticed that Heather seemed lost in thought, she had been staring into space for a good while now.

"Perhaps you should go to sleep, the journey is still long."

Heather blinked, her eyes reflecting a lighting bolt that flashed in the gas clouds, before looking down and sighing.

"There's been a lot going on recently and I need to think about some things.", she said and slumped down in a seat. She let her head fall back and closed her eyes.

After some moments of silence, Shadow's voice rang out: "You could try meditating, it helps me greatly when I have... a lot going on."

Heather stood still, silently contemplating his advice, but the next moment Shadow had stood up and laid a hand on her shoulder. She flinched a little in surprise and looked up, seeing her eyes reflecting in his visor, a mysterious blue mist that told so much and nothing at the same time. "Hey, it's alright to...", Shadow said something but the world around her faded, his strange muffled, yet somehow comforting voice was the last thing she heard, before emerging on a raging battlefield in the depths of her mind.

\--

 **FLASHBACK**

 ** _Mygeeto, during Order 66_**

 _The icy wind whipped over the snowy landscape, howling with all its might_ _. Yet the sounds of war thundered through the night, explosions and screams could be heard for miles. In the midst of the chaos Heather stood leading_ her _men,_ _the 353rd was_ hers _now, since Hiccup passed aw... went missing. And so she stood there, lightsaber in hand, the men of the 353rd Reconnaissance Corps behind her. The silver markings on the ARF troopers' armour lit up by blue and red blasterbolts flying past. Before them was a bridge that led to the capital, a key location that needed to be captured. However, the droid forces of the CIS were resisting with everything they had. With no armoured support the 353rd were suffering heavy losses and Heather gave the order to retreat, hoping that Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and his Galactic Marines would have more luck on the other side of the capital._

 _Back at camp Heather was resting in her tent, when she suddenly felt a strange shift in the force. She gasped and shot up so hard that she fell from her cot. The shock she felt when many Jedi died quickly, one after another, had her gasping for air, kneeling on the cold ground. An uneasy feeling of utter betrayal suddenly overcame her. She groaned in pain at a particulary hard stab in her heart. '_ Master Bevild'ara! No... _' Her old master had just died. She kneeled on the ground sobbing and groaning in pure agony when a realization hit her that let a cold shiver run down her spine. Trying to get up, Heather felt that it was already too late, a presence was already nearing her tent._

 _Commander Fury stepped into her tent, hologram in hand. The cloaked figure seen in the hologram spoke: "Commander Fury, execute Order 66."_ _Heather's teary eyes widened, she knew that voice_. _Chancellor Bludvist._

 _Fury nodded and pulled one of his DC-17 blaster pistols from its holster._

 _Seconds felt like hours to Heather. She was sort of standing now, leaning on a table. Her face felt hot and tear-stained, her hands were balled into fists. She could see her reflection in her Commander's visor, a mix of betrayal, sadness and anger in her eyes._

 _"Hit me.", Fury said._

 _"What!?"_

 _"Hit me, make it look real. Grab everything you can and run. I don't have much time."_

 _"But..."_

 _"Just do it already!"_

 _Heather closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wiping away her tears. When she opened her eyes again, they were glowing an intense green._

 _"Thank you. I'm sorry..."_

 _With a force push she flung him out of the tent, knocking him out cold, before rushing around in the tent, hastily packing everything useful. She could already hear some shouts, the clones having no doubt seen their Commander being flung through the air. When the first clone stepped into the tent, Heather was already gone._

\--

 **Nal Hutta**

 _Heather was sitting in a dark corner in some shady bar. The bar was loud, full of the scum of the galaxy and the stench was horrible. Nal Hutta was territory of the Hutts and the new so called 'Galactic Empire' didn't dare venture here, but Heather was careful nonetheless. To conceal her idenity, she wore a brown poncho and a black scarf. She was currently trying to think of a plan. She had already tried to contact other jedi, but her efforts were in vain. Becoming a bounty hunter was not an option, although her skills were certainly applicable._

 _But she had to survive somehow, she didn't even have a home. Then it hit her. '_ Home! Why didn't I think of this earlier? I have to find them.', _she thought._ _Heather knew about her parents, Master Bevild'ara told her and Hiccup about them when they became her padawans._

 _She got up and walked towards the bartender, a shady looking Rodian. "Where is the nearest spaceport?", she asked in a deep voice. "There's one in the next town.", he quipped, as if it was something she should have known. Heather flipped him a few credits and left, wordlessly. "To the left!", he called after her, but she acknowledged it without turning around._

\--

 _Heather had made it on a shuttle, she didn't know the destination, she just wanted to get to a planet with a bigger spaceport. Find a ship that could take her to the Archipelago System, maybe steal one, but she didn't like stealing. She absentmindedly watched as the shuttle left hyperspace, until an announcement shook her from her daydreaming._

"~ _Attention all Passengers! As by Imperial law, all individuals that enter Imperial territory must subjugate themselves to a thorough security procedure. I repeat, all individuals that enter Imperial territory must subjugate themselves to a thorough security procedure._ ~"

'Damn, what do I do?', _she thought. '_ You're a Jedi, you're smart... Wait, I'm a _Jedi_ , I can use the force! _' And so Heather queued and waited her turn._

 _When she walked up to the booth, the Imperial officer told her to show him her ID. Heather focused on him, looked him in the eye, made an inconspicuous hand gesture and whispered loud enough for him to hear: "I don't need to show you anything. I shall pass."_

 _In a monotone voice he replied: "You don't need to show me anything. You shall pass. Welcome to Mimban." One button press and the gate opened and Heather walked through._ _Just as she thought she had made it, the station suddenly shook, the lights flickered and an alarm sounded. Heather fell against the wall and opened her eyes to a hallway that now shone in an eerie red from the emergency lighting._

'I have to get out of here!' _, she thought and sprinted down the hallway._

\--

 _When she finally found a hangar bay, Heather sneaked past the guards and managed to steal an Alpha-3 Nimbus-class-V wing starfighter. Flying out of the hangar, she was able to see the chaotic battlefield: Starfighters clashing in vicious dogfights, capital ships barraging each other, debris floating around. Heather was so focused on the sight, that she failed to notice the V-19 Torrent that came in behind her. She cursed when an explosion rocked her ship and several alarms went off. Her attempts at getting the ship under control again failed._

 _"Oh no.", Heather exclaimed as she noticed that she was twirling towards a frigate. Luckily for her, she crashed into the ships hangar bay. Heather furiously tried opening her cockpit hatch as her ship slid further through the hangar. The damaged V-wing came to a sudden stop when it crashed into another fighter. Heather's head smacked against the side of her cockpit and she lost conciousness._

 _"Heather. Heather..."_

 **FLASHBACK END**

\--

"Heather! Everything okay?", Shadow asked. Heather had been silent for a good minute and her eyes seemed unfocused. She quickly snapped to attention, her eyes focussing on him, and answered: "Yeah, yes... uhhh, yeah."

Shadow apparently accepted her answer without comment, but after a few moments he told her: "It's okay to show emotion, you know. This war is taking a toll... on all of us."

"I guess it does." Heather retreated through the door, only glancing back once, taking a last look at the enigma who called himself Shadow.

\--

A few hours had passed and Shadow was still in the cockpit, admiring the astonishing view of the nebula. His helmet laid discarded on the control panel before him. A beeping sound interrupted the silence, it was Shadow's hologram projector. Distinct green eyes narrowed, before he took his helmet and put it back on. He accepted the transmission.

A Wookie appeared, or more like it's head and shoulders. "RRAAAAWWWRRR!"

"Yes we'll be there on time. Why?"

"ROOWR WRHAA!"

"Imperial reinforcements? When will they arrive?"

"RRRWROOO RARR ROORW!"

"Hmm... Alright, here's the plan: You sabotage the communications relay and I make a few micro jumps. We'll be there to set a trap for them, if necessary. If not, we get out of there as soon as galactically possible. We're meeting at th-...", Shadow stopped mid-sentence. He sensed someone nearing the cockpit. "We'll talk later." And with that he ended the transmission.

\--

When Astrid entered the cockpit she could see Shadow as he pressed a series of buttons on the control panel.

"What are you doing?"

"Hello to you too, Captain.", he answered. "Programming a micro jump."

"A micro hyperspace-jump? This ship can do that?", Astrid asked, ignoring Shadow's remark.

"Yes, it can. Say, have you recently talked with Heather? She seemed a bit... _troubled_.", Shadow replied and turned in his chair, so that he was facing her. "You can take a seat if you want."

"No, I haven't, when I woke up she was sleeping. There are a few things on her mind, but nothing she can't handle.", Astrid told him, sitting down on one of the seats.

"I have yet to understand the mysteries of a female, especially a Jedi, and I perhaps never will, but my instincts have seldom betrayed me. She could use some meditation. You could also talk to her, you two seem like good friends to me."

"The mysteries of a female...", Astrid chuckled. "The oh so wise Shadow is at the end of his understanding."

"Good to know that you _do_ have a sense of humor.", he quipped back.

"Hey! I am very funny! Insulting a Lady like that..."

"Oh? So you're a Lady now? _Very_ intimidating!"

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

"And you're a _~Lady~_!", Shadow sing-songed as the stars dissolved into white blurs, the _Loki's Reach_ now in hyperspace.

\--

 **Fear not for I have returned to you my dear followers! This is not abandoned, I just had a lot going** **on recently.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.**

 **Some flashbacks, some Shadow sass and a Wookie. Something for eveveryone I hope!** **:D**

 **Bis zum nächsten mal! Until next time!**

 **-Eric**


	13. Discovery

Of Light and Shadow

\--

 **I don't own How to train your Dragon or Star Wars.**

\--

 **Tuhapin Nebula, _Loki's Reach_**

Shadow had woken everybody up and now they were gathered in the common room of the vessel.

"Alright, we're closing in on Iego. Imperial presence on this planet is estimated to be medium. We can't escape detection, there's an array of long range scanners on the planet surface which will detect any uncloaked ship. And as you've probably noticed: This ship has no cloaking device."

"Why are we even going to Iego in the first place?", asked Astrid from her place across the holotable. The projected map gave off a dim blue light that shone on them in the otherwise dark room. "It holds no strategic value and I doubt we're going to find the people we are looking for on Iego."

"This whole mission is like a search for a needle in a haystack!", Snotlout complained.

"It wil pay off, don't you worry. But Corporal Jorgenson has a point. We can't just travel through the entire galaxy and search every planet. Luckily, the individuals we're looking for are documented in Imperial records."

"Still, why are we going to Iego then?", Heather questioned.

"Well, you see, I was informed that there is a secret Imperial Research facility located on the planet. This facility has a high enough security classification to access most of the imperiums databases. Furthermore, we need fuel for our extensive journey. Coincidentally the research facility has a fuel and munitions depot attached to it.", Shadow elaborated while pointing out the location on the holomap.

"So, we're basically raiding this place?"

"It sounds so much simpler when you say it like that, Captain. But yes, we'll be raiding the facility.", Shadow answered Astrid.

"So what's our plan?"

"Well, you see Heather, the facility is also equipped with a long range transmitter. Which means that we have to destroy the antenna array, or they will call for reinforcements."

"So do we get to blow it up?", Tuffnut asked.

"Yes! Please!", Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Oh please not...", Snotlout mumbled under his breath.

Shadow looked at them, or at least they thought he was, you couldn't really see his face under the helmet. "Yes, you'll get to blow it up, we don't exactly have any other options.", Shadow concluded while the twins cheered in the background. "We're going to fly right over it and you're going to hit the antenna with the lasercannons. The shields should be strong enough to withsand the AA fire."

"And then we need to gain access to the facility. How are we going to do that? We don't have breaching charges.", Fishlegs spoke.

"No need to be troubled my friend, I already have a plan."

\--

 **Ord Mantell, high orbit, _Skullcrusher_ , bridge**

"Hard to port! Ready starboard cannons! Give 'em a broadside!", Stoick yelled as he watched the battle unfold. The combined fleet consisting of the 1. and 3. Rebel Alliance fleet and the three Dragon Legion Venators were engaging the sizeable Imperial defense fleet. Ord Mantell was an important Imperial stronghold. The planet was a hub for troop- and resource movement and as such was heavily defended.

"Hard to port.", the helmsman repeated.

"Starbord cannons ready sir.", an officer told Stoick.

"Fire!"

Stoick watched as the barrage of turbolaser and ion-cannon projectiles raced towards the Imperial Star Destroyer. The ion-cannons took down the shields and the following turbolasers inflicted heavy damage upon the Star Destroyes hull.

"Sir, we inflicted heavy damage upon the target."

"Good. Fire another volley!", Stoick told the officer.

"All cannons, fire!", the command echoed through the bridge.

This time the Star Destroyer's reactor was hit and the ship went down in a giant explosion. The fireball took down some smaller Imperial vessels, before it faded into the black void of space. Stoick gazed at the battle, not knowing of the events which were bound to unfold.

\--

 **Iego, Secret Imperial Research Facility 091**

It was another rainy night for the guards at the facility, nothing to see, nothing to do. The guards were only haphazardly doing their job.

"Hey H918, do you hear that noise?", a guard asked his fellow trooper.

"Not this again.", the other one sighed. "There's no noise, so shut up C4R7!"

"But I'm hearing something! I swear!", C4R7 argued.

"How oft-...",H918 couldn't say more, because in that moment a ship came racing through the thick, low hanging clouds and let loose a volley of lasercannon fire.

The red sreaks illuminated the black sky and gave the area an eerie red glow, before they impacted and the night turned to day. The antenna exploded violently, in a huge fireball. Glass was shattered, debris and stormtroopers were flung around. Burning rubble was littered everywhere.

Before the gunners could get up from their card game the ship had already turned around and had begun shooting the AA turrets with a lasercannon mounted under the ships cockpit. The turrets exploded too, more debris flying around. By now the whole facility was flung into a chaotic frenzy, the defenses rendered useless and the guards in disarray.

\--

The _Loki's Reach_ landed and the Rebel team stepped outside. They made their way through the chaos, any surviving stormtroopers were quickly taken care of with a stunblast or two. They wouldn't wake up for a couple of hours, when the Rebels were long gone.

When they reached the entrance gate Snotlout asked: "So, we're at the gate now. How are we getting inside?"

There was a short moment of silence before Shadow answered.

"Heather, if you would, please?"

"What? Me? Why?"

"Certainly this door is not built to withstand a force user, so if you wouldn't mind, please do open it."

"Alright...", Heather sighed and stepped forward. She closed her eyes and focused on the gate, while stretching her hand out towards it. Feeling the gate with the force and then gripping it, she tried to pull it open. But it was just so damn massive! Instinctively, she channeled more power into her pull, and the gate creaked, but it still didn't open.

 _ **~Hiccup~**_

 _Whispers of the past_

 _ **~He's dead~**_

 _Buried memories coming to life_

 _ **~You were not strong enough~**_

 _Reality approaching fast_

 _ **~He died because of you~**_

 _Acceptance will let you thrive_

Heather screamed inwardly at the whispers in her head. 'No, that's not true! No, no , no...',she was sobbing in her mind, it was agonizing. Her eyes were tightly shut, but nonetheless a single tear rolled down her cheek. Nobody noticed it, except Shadow, but he just kept standing there, not reacting.

All these memories surfacing again, these whispers, it made Heather furious. 'Lies! ', she growled.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes, her glowing green eyes, and with an enraged scream the gate flew open, landing a couple dozen meters behind her. Heather was breathing heavily and ingoring the looks the gang gave her. Her focus laid on Shadow, he didn't even flinch when the heavy durasteel gate whizzed past him, missing him by only half a meter. His eyes seemed to be boring right into her. He really was what his name implied, a shadow. He was there, but yet untouchable.

\--

 **Ord Mantell, high orbit**

The two fleets were still engaging one another, capital ships trading heavy fire and fighters dogfighting around them. Wreckages floated around, cannon barrels were glowing hot, torpedo tubes empty and shields damaged. The Rebel fleet would need to act quickly, before Imperial reinforcements could arrive. Their usual hit and run tactic didn't work out this time, the defending fleet was just too large to make quick and decisive strikes.

A wing of Dragon Legion Hyena-class bombers began their attack run on an Imperial Star Destroyer. The first few impacts took down the weakened shields, the Star Destroyer had previously traded blows with a Rebel cruiser. Explosion afer explosion shook the ship and one bomb penetrated all the way to the reactor which led to the Star Destroyer going down in a huge fireball.

On the bridge of the Third Rebel Alliance fleet flagship, the _Gratitude_ , General Oswald observed the event.

"Helmsman, take us in."

"Yes General."

The ship moved towards the last supply station, pushing the debris out of its way. Suddenly an Imperial Star Destroyer jumped out of hyperspace.

"Sir, they are launching boarding ships!", an officer informed him.

\--

 **Iego, Secret Imperial Research Facility 091**

"Hold them off, while I go to through the data terminal!", Shadow shouted and fired his blaster pistol, before leaping across the hallway and opened a door. The others were taking cover behind various crates and pillars and firing at the stormtroopers pursuing them through the facility.

When he entered the room, Shadow quickly spotted a console and walked up to it. Looking over his shoulder, he waved his hand in front of what seemed to be a mechnical lock. The components turned and clicked and the console granted him access. As he scanned all the entries, his face turned grim underneath his helmet. They would need to act fast, if they were to prevent a grave catastrophe. He read further, until he found the file he had originally been looking for. His finger briefly hovered over the button, before he pressed it, thus deleting it.

\--

When Shadow had entered the facility's server room, they had to hold off the stormtroopers. Heather thought that it would have been easy, if there weren't so many of them. 'Where do they all come from?', she thought as she shot another one with her blaster.

Finally shadow emerged from the room, but he seemed troubled, he was tense somehow. "Change of plans! Follow me!", he yelled.

"What is it now? I thought we'd get the data and get out of here!", Heather said, exasperated.

"I have discovered something very troubling, we must investigate it. Lieutenant, go along the hallway and then take the elevator to level 01. I will give you further information then. Captain, if you'd follow me.", Shadow answered.

"And what are we supposed to do?", Fishlegs asked, his view changing between Heather and Shadow.

"You are going with Heather. Hurry, I don't think we have much time."

Shadow and Astrid were running through the hallways, searching for something, but Astrid didn't know what they were searching for.

"What are we even running around here for!?", Astrid yelled at Shadow.

"The Empire has engaged in some dangerous research, which we can't allow them to have."

\--

Suddenly, Shadow's comlink beeped. " _What's the meaning of this Shadow!? Why are there capsules filled with the_ Blue - Shadow Virus _in these laboratories_ ". Heather sounded angry, but there was a worried undertone in her voice.

"I don't know how they acquired it either, but I know that we can't let the Empire have it. We will detonate the facility's main reactor."

" _Okay... And what are we supposed to do then?_ "

"Secure the Virus. I don't want anybody getting away with a sample. I will tell you when to evacuate. "

" _Understood, Heather out._ "

Before he could even look up, Astrid shoved him into another corridor. "There's a whole company of Stormtroopers coming our way! What are we going to do? ".

"We run. The reactor is that way, let's go!", Shadow answered and began running, Astrid quickly catching up.

\--

 **Ord Mantell, high orbit**

"Sir, they've reached deck 8! They're closing in on the bridge!", the second officer told Oswald.

General Oswald looked outside, they were cut off from the rest of the fleet. There was no escape.

"Give the order to abandon ship."

" _What_!? But, Sir we can-..."

Oswald interrupted his first officer:"That was an order Agnar! I will stay here, but you have to live to fight another day."

Then came the shout:"They're almost here!"

"Go and continue the fight, or stay here and die with me!", Oswald yelled.

\--

 **It's been ages since I updated! I am so sorry, but I had a lot going on recently.**

 **I got hit by a car and had to spend some time in hospital and now I can't do any sport for six weeks.**

 **Also, I had a guest from the US for a few days.** **I had a great time, but no time to write.**

 **Anyway, I hope some haven't forgotten about this and enjoyed the new chapter.**

 **Bis zum nächsten mal! Until next time!**

 **\- Eric**


End file.
